Internat
by SilverDagger
Summary: Edward Elric, jeune orphelin, entre pour la première fois dans une école pour garçons ou ils s'y passent de drôles de choses. Fic étudiante! RoyEd -Chapitre 14- Il était temps...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur**: SilverDagger

**Titre**: Internat d'Amestris (ha ouais je sais, le titre, il n'est pas fort, mais moi et les titres iouf ')

**Rating** : T peu-être M plus tard…

**Paring** : …RoyEd, évidemment, vous commencez à me connaître…

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf certain que je créerai au fur et à mesure…

**Résumé** : Une jeune garçon du nom d'Edward Elric met les pieds pour la premières fois dans un Internat masculin…Ou il s'y passe de drôle de choses…

_Ma nouvelle fic… Vie étudiante! Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup jusqu'à maintenant. C'est une histoire légère. Si vous voulez voir un Ed tout à fait naïf, vous êtes au bon endroit XD. Bref, cette histoire sera longue, je préfère vous avertir. Elle aurait de nombreux retournements de situations, beaucoup de couples (mais le principal sera du RoyEd)… Il y aura aussi présence de viol ou sous-entendu de viol dans les prochains chapitres, donc ceux qui n'aime pas…Il y aussi un grand mélange des générations. Je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la série de manga de CLAMP Lawful Drug (pour ceux qui connaissent)._

_Les chapitres seront petits, je tiens à vous avertir. Les 5 prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits. Je pourrais les publier très vite si j'ai…assez de reviews…(s'en va rire diaboliquement dans un coin de la pièce comme une débile)._

¤¤¤

_Chapitre 1_

Il poussa avec hésitation la porte grinçante qu'il referma délicatement derrière lui. Il s'aventura courageusement dans l'un des couloirs. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une personne. À ses oreilles vint la voix lointaine des professeurs enseignant leur cours. Il tourna à droite, suivant son instinct tout en jetant un œil sur le papier qu'il tenait de ses doigts tremblants. Il y était inscrit : _Doit se rendre à la salle 23, couloir B dans l'aile Ouest, 3ieme étage._ Il n'avait aucune idée d'ou pouvait se trouver le couloir B, mais il était certain de s'être rendu dans l'aile Ouest.

Le plancher de bois craquait sous chacun de ses pas. C'était manifestement une vieille école. Les murs étaient fait de pierre, ce qui leurs donnaient un certain charme. Il tourna encore à droite. La voix des enseignants se fit plus présente. Le long du couloir était recouvert de quelques miroirs. Il passa devant l'un d'entre eux et y observa son reflet.

Il vit d'abord deux grands yeux. À première vue, il semblait dorés. Peu-être l'étaient-ils. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait facilement y croire. Dans ses yeux ambre perçant tournant indescriptiblement au or se reflétait une appréhension grandissante. Son teint habituellement caramel était plus pâle, blanchi par le stress. Une chevelure chatoyante d'un blond éclatant lui aurait arrivé en dessous des épaules si elle n'aurait pas été retenue en une queue de cheval, à l'exception de deux grandes mèches qui lui encadraient le visage. Le garçon dans la quinzaine d'année déglutit et leva les yeux. Une petite pancarte de carton annonçait fièrement : _Salle 23_. Juste en dessous, une porte de bois fermée munie d'une vieille poignée en argent sur laquelle brillait un chien, l'insigne de l'internat d'Amestris.

Il soupira légèrement, la crainte lui nouant l'estomac. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une école. Après que son père ait abandonné la maison et que sa mère mourut de chagrin, il avait été confié sous l'aile d'Izumi Curtis, une femme ayant déjà un enfant d'à peu près son âge. Infirme de naissance, sa nouvelle maîtresse, en plus de lui payer les opérations et soins nécessaires à l'adaptation d'auto-mail dont il était équipé, avait fait tout son éducation. Depuis ses 10 ans, sa formation s'était entièrement faite à sa maison d'adoption. Il avait souvent entendu beaucoup de choses sur les écoles. Il observait autrefois les jeunes qui parcouraient la rue, un sac rempli de livres sur leur dos.

Mais un jour, Izumi mourut, emportée par une grave maladie, laissant la maison à son fils et son mari. Privé de son maître, le blond dut se résigner à aller à l'école comme tout enfant normal. Hors aujourd'hui, il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de franchir cette porte.

Il rassembla son courage et frappa timidement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme de haute stature aux sourcils grisâtres prononcés. D'abord surpris, la mâchoire proéminente de l'enseignant descendit de quelques centimètres avant d'être remplacé par un léger sourire.

-Vous devez être le nouveau. Entrez.

Même s'il ne sentait plus ses jambes, il avança quand même et dut se retenir de s'étouffer. Devant lui, une quarantaine d'élèves, pour la plupart le dépassant tous d'une tête, étaient assis deux par deux derrière d'imposants bureaux. La salle ressemblait vaguement à l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'une classe d'un internat grâce aux livres et images qu'il avait vu auparavant. De grandes fenêtres arboraient les murs fades de la salle, éclairant les bureaux couvert de cartable et feuilles imprécises. Malgré le fait que le cour ne contenait qu'environ 40 élèves, Ed crut être observé par une foule entière, suivit par tout ses yeux ronds d'intérêts. Dès son entrée, tous les garçons se mirent à chuchoter d'un ton curieux à leurs voisins. Troublé par les murmures et les quelques dizaines de regards braqués sur lui, il préféra fixer l'enseignant qui ferma la porte pour venir à ses côtés, à l'avant de la salle.

-Votre attention tout le monde, je vous présente un nouvel élève, dit-il d'un ton bourru. Edward Elric.

Certains marmonnèrent un vague « bonjour » sans pourtant cesser de l'observer. Edward fut certain de sentir ses joues s'embraser sous tous ces regards.

-Il va falloir vous trouver une place, continua-t-il, indifférent aux murmures. Elle sera au fond de la classe, à côté de M. Heinderich.

Edward parcoura la classe des yeux et aperçu une place libre, près des fenêtres aux côtés d'un grand blond aux yeux verts étincelants.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa place. Le professeur avait reprit son cour en parlant de sa voix grave mais pourtant, celle-ci n'atteignait pas les oreilles du blond. Il semblait que chacun de ses pas résonnait tandis que toutes les têtes se tournaient pour le suivre des yeux. Il tenta de les ignorer et s'assit.

-Salut.

Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers la droite. Ledit « M.Heinderich » lui souriait, le visage bienveillant.

-Alphonse Heinderich, ravi de te connaître. Bienvenue à l'Internat, chuchota-t-il.

Edward bafoua un merci maladroit et tenta ensuite d'engager la conversation mais un autre le devança.

-T'es tombé sur le pire des profs pour ton premier cours ici, dit une voix.

Le blond pivota la tête, à la recherche du détenteur de cette voix. Au bureau d'à côté, un jeune homme aux yeux verts tournants au jaune lui faisait signe de la main. Sur son visage s'étendait un sourire complice. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun foncé, presque noirs, très court, à l'exception d'une petite mèche, juste en haut du front, plus longue que le reste.

-Maes Hughes, se présenta-t-il en dévoilant discrètement sa main tout en replaçant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez.

Ed la serra poliment. La première impression qu'il eut de Maes le fit sourire. Ce garçon était du genre à mettre à l'aise n'importe qui.

-Ce prof, continua-t-il en pointant l'enseignant du menton. En plus d'être misanthrope, il a mauvais caractère. Pas moyen de rire avec lui, finit Maes avec une moue déçue.

L'aîné Elric rit légèrement devant la remarque. Hughes enchaîna.

-T'es aussi tombé dans la mauvaise classe. La plupart ici sont sûrement plus vieux que toi vu ta taille. Surtout Amstrong.

Il jeta un œil à la classe. Hughes disait vrai. La plupart paraissaient déjà faire leur 17 ans facilement. Edward suivit le doigt du brun. Il pointait un énorme gaillard, chauve, excepté une mèche blonde sur le front.

-Lui, c'est Amstrong, un vrai casse-pied. À côté de lui, c'est Archer.

Il prononça ce dernier avec plus de froideur. Ledit Archer était posément assit, à l'écoute, bras croisé et suivant de ses yeux froids l'enseignant à l'avant.

-Le petit à lunettes, à peine plus grand que toi, c'est Fuery, et l'autre là, qui lit le dictionnaire, c'est Falman.

Au coin de la salle, il y avait un bureau qui était surplombé de livres. Juste derrière, Falman et Fuery feuilletaient des bouquins.

-Juste en avant de toi, le roux, c'est Breda.

-Et l'autre à sa droite, c'est qui? demanda timidement Edward.

Maes devint sérieux et murmura :

-Kimbley, mais ne te frottes pas à lui.

Le blond fut surprit de son ton méfiant.

-Il y a aussi Havoc, juste là en avant. Finalement, le brun là, c'est Roy Mustang, termina-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à un jeune homme à ses côtés aux cheveux d'ébène qui fixait curieusement le blond de ses yeux onyx.

-Tu as quoi comme cours après? consulta Hughes.

-Chimie, je crois.

-Beurk! Chimie! C'est pire que les maths!

-Ha bon? Je trouve ça intéressant…

-Et merde, un autre callé en sciences, se plaignit Maes. Tu t'entendras bien avec Roy…

La cloche de fin des cours les interrompit. Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement et quittèrent en parlant. Edward suivit le groupe, espérant qu'il le mènerait jusqu'aux casiers. Il eut de la chance. Ses pas le menèrent à une salle immense ou des centaines de cases collées les unes contre les autres se superposaient en longues rangées. Il observa une fois de plus son bout de papier : _Casier 133_. Parmi cette foule de garçons qui discutaient de tout et de rien, il trouva enfin le sien, qu'il tenta d'ouvrir mais sans succès. Soudain, un point frappa la surface de métal et le casier s'ouvrit, tout bonnement.

-J'avais celui-là, l'année dernière, annonça Roy tout en ouvrant sa propre case, juste à droite de celle d'Edward.

Il le remercia tout en détaillant du coin de l'œil le brun.

-Tu vas en chimie toi aussi? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, mais pas Hughes. Il a un cours de philosophie…

-Il n'est pas dans tout tes cours?

-Nan, il a prit des options différentes, répondit le brun.

Edward fut triste mais aussi légèrement rassuré. Maes n'y serait pas Roy si. Quelque chose en ce garçon le rassurait, mais il ne savait quoi.

-Heu…Mustang (il hésitait à l'appeler par son prénom)…Tu peux me dire ou c'est…(il jeta un œil sur son morceau de papier) la salle 15 de l'aile Est? Je dois m'y rendre pour les essais d'uniformes.

-Les essais? Il n'en restait plus?

-Non…Tous ceux qu'on m'as donné jusqu'à maintenant sont trop grands, répliqua Edward, une légère amertume dans la voix.

-C'est vrai qu'avec ta taille…

Le blond lui envoya un regard noir, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Roy rit d'un rire doux puis lui indiqua le chemin.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille avec toi? Cet internat est immense.

-Non. Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ed, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il refusait la proposition. À tout à l'heure!

Il le salua puis partit, suivant le chemin indiqué et se rendit rapidement sur place.

On lui fit essayer plusieurs modèles, mais encore là, aucun uniformes ne lui faisait parfaitement. Il se résigna donc et prit le moins grand, l'enfila et partit. Tout en marchant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à Roy le chemin pour aller à son prochain cours! Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, dans un ultime espoir de tomber pile au bon endroit. Sans pourtant savoir comment il y était arrivé, il se rendit à l'aile Ouest dans il ne savait quel étage. Il soupira lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement perdu. La foule de garçons avait disparue, laissant deviner que les cours allaient commencer. Il marcha avec hésitation droit devant quand une silhouette courante faillit le percuter. Ce n'était que Roy, l'air essoufflé. Le cœur d'Edward fit un bond.

-Roy! s'exclama-t-il. Heureusement que tu es là, je me suis perd…

Il s'interrompit, honteux. Devant son expression, le brun pouffa tout en reprenant son souffle.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, répondit-il. C'est pour ça que je suis partit à ta recherche.

Edward sourit, touché par l'attention et le remercia.

-Bon, on y va?

-Oui…


	2. Chapter 2

Tout petit chapitre léger! La suite est venue vite hen? C'est pour vous remercier pour les reviews! Les trucs louches commencent ici..XD

_Chapitre 2_

_Cafétéria de l'Internat_

Ed avança à petits pas dans cette gigantesque qu'était la cafétéria. Tous les élèves de l'école y étaient, discutant, riant, blaguant. Il se demanda un instant ou il trouverait une place quand il entendit crier son nom. C'était Hughes qui lui faisait signe, l'invitant à sa table.

-Alors, c'est lui le nouveau?

Un grand blond s'était tourné vers lui, en même tant que tout les autres. Mal à l'aise d'être le sujet d'attention, il s'assit maladroitement à côté de Roy qui lui avait laissé une place. Les discussions reprirent lentement comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous en avez entendu parler? Il paraît qu'il y aura une kermesse cette année.

-J'espère qu'il y aura un mariage, c'était sympa, l'année dernière.

-Un mariage? dit soudain Edward.

Les yeux de tous les garçons de la table flamboyèrent.

-Une simple célébration, un prétexte pour fêter, répondit Maes d'un ton évasif, l'éclat dans l'œil et petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ed considéra un moment la table. Tous semblaient se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en sifflant.

-Et…Ça consiste en quoi? continua le petit blond.

Hughes toussota légèrement et afficha une mine mi sérieuse mi ravie.

-Tu sais, on est dans un internat pour mecs très fermé, nous n'avons nulle part ou s'aventurer, pas de filles à notre portée…

Edward l'écouta avec extrême attention, ne voyant pas du tout ou Maes voulait en venir.

-Il est donc normal que ce lycée soit un peu différent de ceux ou tu auras pu aller jusqu'à maintenant…

Ed silla. Il n'avait _jamais_ fréquenté d'écoles auparavant. Et il ne voyait pas en quoi ce lycée devrait être spécial, du moins, pas encore.

Devant le visage attentif et innocent d'Edward, tous ricanèrent légèrement à la table.

-Tu es plutôt naïf, commenta Roy.

Fuery, Breda et Falman opinèrent. Havoc se contenta de pouffer.

-Vu ta tête, tu n'as toujours pas compris, ria Hughes, les yeux étincelants.

-Quand il n'y a pas de filles, les mecs courent après autre chose, toussota Mustang.

Toujours dans le brouillard de l'incompréhension, Ed ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Courir après autre chose? Quoi alors?

Tous sourirent d'un air entendu.

-Trop mignon, pouffa Maes. Tu es vraiment candide.

-Alors? Ils courent après quoi sinon? questionna Ed, avide de savoir, pas méfiant pour deux sous.

-D'autres garçons pardi!

Edward faillit s'étouffer dans son sandwich. _D'autres garçons!?_

-Tu t'y habitueras vite, assura Hughes en lui donnant quelques tapes dans le dos.

Ed, quant à lui, observa la table avec stupéfaction.

-Alors…Vous êtes tous…gay?

-Bah ouais, répondit Havoc d'un ton désinvolte. Et pas seulement nous, tout le lycée en entier…

-Nous sommes jeunes et avides de savoir et d'expériences, ricana Hughes.

Le jeune blond resta silencieux, encore troublé. Il voyait maintenant ce que cet internat avait de différent. Il était tombé dans un drôle d'endroit… Mal à l'aise, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, furieux contre lui-même. Cet endroit n'était pas étrange, juste différent. Il devrait s'y faire.

-T'inquiète, tu te mélangeras vite dans la foule, promit Maes en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ed et Roy le suivirent.

-Mais je doute qu'il passe inaperçu, chuchota Mustang.

Les deux bruns ricanèrent, laissant le blond perplexe.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Tout le monde t'as déjà remarqué…

Le sang d'Edward se glaça d'effroi. Aussi commença-t-il à gesticuler d'embarras en questionnant les deux autres de son regard alarmé.

-Quoi? Ils ont déjà remarqué que j'étais nul en cours!? Que je ne tenais pas en place!? Que j'ai l'air d'un gamin!?

-Ne t'emballes pas. Tu veux que je te le dises? sourit Roy.

-Dis-le moi!

-Ce sont tes grands yeux qui font jaser les élèves…

Edward retenu de peine un « HEIN? » retentissant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, ses yeux?

_3ieme cours de la journée_

Maintenant qu'on lui avait fait la remarque, Ed fut contraint de remarquer qu'il était effectivement loin de passer inaperçu. Bien que déjà petit, il ne souhaitait que le devenir que plus encore devant ses regards nombreux, ses murmures et exclamations lors de son passage dans certains couloirs. Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de bons ou mauvais commentaires, il marcha plus rapidement pour se rendre à son cours de philosophie.

C'était assez embêtant. Au début, il ne s'était dit que ce ne serait que passager, que ça passerait. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait ça agaçant. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose clochait, un truc sur le visage peu-être. Mais ce n'est seulement qu'après qu'il se souvint les paroles de Roy, _« ce sont tes grands yeux qui font jaser les élèves… ». _ Après observation, il avait conclu que ses yeux étaient grands, ça c'était vrai, et qu'ils étaient d'une couleur étrange, mais de là à en faire un tel drame…Il ne comprenait pas.

Il s'assit posément sur l'un des sièges vides et soupira. Les autres collégiens entraient par grand nombre dans la classe. Il les observa affluer bruyamment, l'esprit vague jusqu'à ce qu'un coup douloureux lui soit donné au dessus de la tête. Il sortit aussitôt de la rêverie en se massant le crâne tout en se tournant vers l'arrière d'un air furieux. Un grand lycéen y était, main sur la hanche, sourire moqueur. De longs cheveux noirs tournant au vert lui arrivaient à la taille et des yeux violets minces le scrutait tel un simple insecte.

-Dégage, minus, ici c'est ma place.

Edward grogna en signe de réponse. _Il se prend pour qui!?_ Furibond d'avoir été ainsi provoqué, il leva les yeux au ciel tout en marmonnant :

-T'as qu'à t'en trouver une autre…

Ça ne semblait pas être la bonne réponse. Le visage moqueur de l'inconnu changeant brusquement. Son sourire avait disparu. Rapide comme l'éclair, le brun lui agrippa le collet et le leva de quelques centimètres, l'étranglant à moitié. Ne s'y attendant pas, Edward s'y laissa prendre.

-T'es sourd ou quoi!? Fous le camp de là, cette place m'appartient!

Le blond leva un sourcil, abasourdi. Faire une telle histoire seulement pour une place, c'était tout à fait immature. Pourtant, il eut bien du mal à ne pas siller devant ces yeux violets qui l'observaient hargneusement. Le garçon était bien plus grand que lui, et beaucoup plus fort. Edward savait qu'il était rapide, mais s'il devait enclencher une bagarre avec un collégien pareil, il pouvait facilement déduire la fin de la bataille…

Soudain, une main intercepta rapidement le bras du lycéen aux yeux violets. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner que le grand brun le relâcha, lui permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Edward tourna rapidement la tête pour apercevoir son sauveur. C'était Roy, qui fixait son agresseur de toute sa hauteur, le dépassant de plusieurs centimètres.

-Fous-lui la paix, Envy, il t'a rien fait.

Ledit Envy émit un son de gorge peu rassurant et toisa longuement Mustang. Apparemment, ces deux-là se connaissaient déjà. Après un long moment qui sembla interminable, Envy partit à pas lourds. Par la suite, Roy soupira et s'assit au bureau à côté d'Ed.

-Fais attention avec lui, c'est une vraie brute. Il pourrait te casser tous tes membres sans avoir un seul regret, l'avertit le brun.

-Pour qui il se prend!? s'indigna Ed. Son nom n'était pas marqué sur ce foutu bureau!

-Je sais, il est toujours comme ça. Mais à l'avenir, ne le provoques pas. Tu pourrais revenir en plusieurs morceaux.

Roy l'avait dit d'un ton léger mais ces yeux d'onyx qui prenait possession de ses prunelles d'or brillait d'une lueur on ne peut plus sérieuse. Edward prit une bouffée d'air qui lui parut brûlante et se secoua la tête, étourdi. L'enseignant avait commencé son cours mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Son esprit divaguait entre pensées étranges et ridicules…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Dortoir 16, 2ieme étage_

Ses bagages avaient déjà été déposées sur son lit. C'était une chambre simple, meublée de deux lits, un bureau de travail sur lequel les derniers rayons de soleil venant de la grande fenêtre dessinaient des ombres colorés sur les feuilles de notes. Un autre garçon entra et Ed fut ravi de reconnaître Alphonse Heinderich.

-Ha Elric! C'est toi! Je ne me souvenais pas avoir gardé la porte ouverte…

Le petit blond s'inclina poliment. Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, il avait angoissé à l'idée de tomber dans le même dortoir qu'Envy. C'est pourquoi il fut grandement soulagé en apercevant le grand blond.

-Dis… Je voulais te demander… J'ai entendu parler de la kermesse aujourd'hui et je voulais te réclamer des précisions…

-Va-y, je t'écoute, répondit Al.

-C'est quoi au juste, cette histoire de mariage?

À la surprise d'Edward, Alphonse ricana d'un air gêné.

-Le mariage, c'est un événement qu'on organise chaque année…

-Je le sais ça, souffla Ed, excédé de jamais n'avoir de réponse claire. Mais il s'y passe quoi?

-Ben comme son nom l'indique, c'est un mariage. Un mariage entre deux élèves du lycée choisit par les autres lycéens.

-Et ils sont choisit comment? dit Edward, soudain abasourdi, comprenant que les deux élèves choisit n'étaient autre que deux garçons…

-Tout dépend, sourit Alphonse d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. Mais je crois que tu es bien partit pour avoir des votes…

Edward leva lentement la tête, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la phrase qui avait franchit les lèvres de l'autre pensionnaire. Aussi, les mots prirent un certain temps avant de prendre un sens pour lui. Lorsque les neurones se connectèrent, son cœur sembla sauter jusqu'à sa gorge.

-QUOI!? Ils…pourraient….voter pour moi? balbutia Ed, paniqué. _Pourquoi!?_

-Ma foie, il pourrait y avoir plusieurs raisons…Tu es plutôt beau gosse, en plus d'être mignon, et tu es nouveau par dessus le marché, je suis certain que tu auras pas mal de votes…

Edward se força à ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, blanc de peur.

-Et…les…personnes élues…Elles doivent faire quoi? questionna-t-il, pas vraiment certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

-Ils s'embrassent voyons, dit simplement Alphonse comme s'il décrivait la météo. Et l'un des deux candidats, selon le vote du public, doit porter la robe de mariée tandis que l'autre porte le costume et la cravate…

Cette fois-ci, Ed n'eut même pas le courage de répondre, terrifié. Il devrait…S'il était choisit…Choisit? Comment pourrait-il être choisit?

-Comment je pourrais être choisi? Je viens à peine d'arriver, personne ne me connaît, tenta Edward dans un dernier essai de se redonner de l'espoir.

-Mais tout le monde te connaît déjà, Ed…

Le jeune blond en tomba à la renverse, se cognant la tête sur le bureau au passage. C'était pire qu'il le craignait…

-Je refuse de mettre une robe de mariée! dit-il au comble du désespoir.

-T'inquiète, tu seras super mignon! En plus, il y aura des séances de photos des deux mariés…

-Je te rappelle qu'on est dans un école pour garçons, soupira Edward, en ayant apprit beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'espérait.

-Bah que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Il n'y a pas de filles…

-Alors pourquoi vous n'annulez pas cette ânerie !?

-On a bien le droit de s'amuser tout de même…

-Z'ÊTES PAS NETS!

-Tu vas t'y habituer aussi, ria Alphonse d'un air innocent. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander…Tu sors avec Mustang?

La mâchoire d'Ed toucha le sol. _Sor…Sortir avec…_

-MAIS ÇA VA PAS!? BIEN SÛR QUE NON!

-Ha bon? Pourtant, vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. C'est un bon choix en plus, il est pas mal lui non plus, et c'est un sportif…

-Un sportif!?

-Et en plus, il est brillant, il a les meilleures notes en sciences…

Edward soupira lourdement. Mais dans quel lycée était-il tombé…

-Non, je ne sors pas avec Roy, confirma Ed d'un air désespéré.

-Vous en êtes déjà au stage de vous appeler par vos prénoms? répondit Heindirich d'un ton complice.

En guise de réponse, le jeune blond se plaqua la main contre sa bouche. _Et merde…Ma langue a fourchée._ Il était vrai qu'il ne se voyait pas prénommer le brun par « Mustang ». D'un autre côté, ces formes de politesses lui avait toujours échappés…Peu-être devrait-il l'appeler _Mustang_ pour se rattraper…

-Tu devrais prendre ta douche tout de suite, il se fait déjà tard, proposa Alphonse en sortant Edward de sa rêverie.

-Oui! C'est bien d'avoir installé des douches dans chaque chambres. Ils ont les moyens…

-Mais si tu veux prendre un bain, il faut aller à la grande salle de bains à l'étage inférieur, et elle est publique, continua Al d'un ton sérieux. Il s'en est passé des choses là-bas…

-Des choses? Quel genre de choses?

-Tu sais que l'on est nu dans une salle de bains…

-Logique, murmura Ed, perplexe, tout en sortant quelques vêtements de rechange.

-Les sensations sont assez violentes…

-Comment ça? se demanda Ed, la tête légèrement basculée vers le côté et yeux grands ouverts.

Alphonse constata Edward un instant, sourire léger aux lèvres, puis enchaîna.

-Cela entraîne chez certains des picotements corporels!

-Pourquoi ça!? demanda le nouveau une fois de plus, plus que perdu.

-Bah en voyant des nus, pardi! Un jour, un type a faillit se faire violer. Après ça, des douches ont été installées dans les chambres…

-Vi…Violer!?

-En tout cas, tu es tout à fait le profil de la victime!

-Moi!? Pourquoi!?

-Je dois encore te le dire? Parce que tu es beau, voilà tout, naïf par dessus le marché.

-Q'on soit beau ou moche, personne n'a le droit d'être violé! s'écria Edward, choqué par les propos du grand blond.

Alphonse sourit, attendrit par la remarque.

-Bien, on serait mieux de se coucher non? proposa Heinderich.

Ed retint de peine un soupir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait à dormir après cette conversation plutôt trouble. Il se changea et se coucha rapidement. Il prendrait sa douche le lendemain matin. Il passa un grand nombre d'heures avant qu'il trouve le sommeil. Son esprit était tourmenté par des pensées incohérentes, se succédant tour à tour, entre les moments de la journée jusqu'à des réflexions incertaines. Il se plaisait dans cet internat mais il se mentirait à lui-même en affirmant qu'il n'en avait pas peur. Ce monde était complètement différent de celui auquel il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Même radicalement différent. L'atmosphère sévère et peu coloré dans lequel il était autrefois était totalement chamboulé une fois les portes de l'école traversées. C'était deux mondes qui différaient presque en tout. Alors que chez sa famille d'adoption, le calme et l'odeur de la solitude berçait l'air, ici, le brouhaha incessant des conversations et le climat de camaraderies en étant le grand opposé.

¤¤¤

-Poussez-vous!

Sa voix résonna contre les murs du couloir. Au bord de la crise cardiaque, il courut vers son cours de littérature, évitant les élèves sur son passage. C'était son deuxième jour et il était déjà en retard…

Mais il eut de la chance, son pied franchit sa salle de cours et la cloche sonna, lui donnant quelques millièmes de secondes pour s'asseoir le plus rapidement possible à la première place vide qu'il trouverait. Il la trouva enfin, aux côtés de Roy, qui l'avait réservé pour lui. Ce dernier était étendu sur son bureau et semblait dormir.

-R…Roy? Ça…Ça va? questionna-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle.

Il se rendit compte beaucoup trop tard que Roy riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses épaules sursautaient comme jamais et des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Et Edward avait une bonne idée de ce qui avait pu être si marrant…

-La ferme! gémit Ed. C'est pas drôle!

Quand bien même, il fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant que Roy ne cesse complètement de rire.

-Espèce d'idiot! ricana-t-il. On ne t'a pas appris à mettre un réveil matin?

-Mais je l'ai mis! C'est juste que…je ne me suis pas levé tout de suite…

Mustang pouffa mais se tut par la suite. Le professeur avait débutée son cours qui s'avéra extrêmement ennuyeux. Elle dictait sa matière d'une voix monotone qui demeurait toujours du même timbre.

-Bien, maintenant, sortez vos livres, page 63, je vous prie, dit-elle d'un voix grinçante.

Edward s'immobilisa. Les livres! Dans sa hâte au matin d'atteindre son cours, il avait complètement oublié ses livres!

-M. Elric? (Ed sursauta) Puis-je savoir ou sont vos livres? demanda-t-elle d'une voix soudain étonnamment sévère.

-Heu…Je…

-C'est moi qui les ai, professeur, enchaîna tout à coup Roy à brûle pourpoint. J'ai oublié les miens, c'est pourquoi il m'a prêté les siens…

L'enseignante fixa son élève un petit moment, suspicieuse, son visage défiguré par une moue indignée. Elle se retourna enfin vers le tableau, l'air hautaine.

-Tâchez de ne pas les oublier, la prochaine fois, M. Mustang, grinça-t-elle.

-Oui, professeur, répondit le brun d'une voix polie.

Le cours reprit vite sa normale. Edward, quant à lui, était resté abasourdi.

-Je…Merci, chuchota-t-il, ne pouvant pas totalement caché sa surprise d'un tel geste de la part de son ami.

-C'est une folle, répondit-il en guise d'explication. Les élèves qui oublis leurs livres dans sa classe ont des retenues inimaginables…

-Pourquoi tu n'en as pas eu toi?

Roy sourit, l'air mesquin.

-Depuis que j'ai eu 120 de bonnes réponses à son dernier examen, j'ai quelques privilèges, ricana-t-il.

¤¤¤


	4. Chapter 4

OURF! Désolé pour le retard! Je travaille trop ces temps-ci! Mais enfin, voilà le suite! (Je vous avertis, mon rythme de publication va ralentir après le chapitre 5, les suivants sont pas encore écris XD)

_Chapitre 4_

D'un pas traînant, Edward se rendit sans enthousiasme à son cours de Sports. Il adorait ce cours, mais il angoissait terriblement à l'idée d'y aller. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à cacher ses auto-mails aux autres élèves, en portant des gants en plus de l'uniforme de l'école, qui ne possédait que des pantalons longs. Mais aujourd'hui, la tâche était vouée à l'échec. Il lui serait totalement impossible de cacher ses membres mécaniques sous de simples shorts et chandails de sports.

Il aurait préféré les garder le plus longtemps possible à l'ignorance des autres. La plupart du temps, une personne possédant de tels membres devenait légèrement reclus de la société. Ce genre de personnes étaient très rares, particulièrement dans un monde étudiant.

Il soupira et franchit la porte des vestiaires. Sa peur redoubla lorsqu'il s'imagina la réaction de Roy en voyant ses auto-mails. Minute…Pourquoi pensait-il à Roy d'abord? Non plutôt, il angoissa plus encore en s'imaginant la réaction de Hughes et tout les autres… Il n'avait plus d'échappatoire maintenant.

Les vestiaires étaient plutôt grand. Dans la première partie, des centaines de cases s'alignaient l'une à l'autre. Le reste des vestiaires se séparait en deux salle. La première, la plus grande, comportait les douches. La seconde, à sa droite, n'était qu'une étrange salle remplie de miroir et de toilettes…

-C'était là qu'était les bains publics avant, dit Hughes dans son dos, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Breda et Hughes étaient là. Roy entra enfin, déjà changé en habit de sport, un air hautain aux lèvres, qui s'adoucit légèrement lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Edward.

-Enfin là, dit-il. J'ai cru un bon moment que tu serais encore en retard…

Edward sourit malgré la pique lancée par l'aîné, mais ne put ignorer cette sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos. Pourquoi ne s'était-il tout simplement pas porté malade? Ç'aurait été une excellente raison de ne pas faire les cours de sports…

Mal à l'aise, il sourit et autres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Hughes le rattrapa par le collet.

-Bah ou tu vas, Edo?

-Me…Me changer!

-T'as qu'à le faire ici! À moins que…

Maes arbora un sourire satanique qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

-Pudique, mon petit Edo?

-JE SUIS PAS PETIT!

Nerveux et profitant de la surprise qu'avait provoqué sa réponse bruyante, il tenta la fuite. Ce fut peine perdue, Maes le rattrapa sans difficultés par le collet. Il eut beau tirer de toutes ses forces, rien n'y faisait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu complexes! T'es hyper mignon! Je vois pas pourquoi tu…

Mais Maes s'interrompit. Les autres s'étaient tut également. Leurs visage rieurs se virent transformé par des mines surprises, presque choquées. Redoutant le pire, Ed jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule, mise à nue par le collet tiré que tenait Hughes. Éclatant et brillant, le port de l'auto-mail était parfaitement visible, son éclat métallique scintillant sous les lumières artificielles des vestiaires.

-Qu'est-ce que…

C'était pire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'air qu'affichait Roy était si choqué que son propre estomac sembla se ratatiner.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? demanda Mustang d'un ton furieux.

Il n'avait pas crié ses syllabes mais le blond se recroquevilla comme si ç'aurait été le cas. Si seulement il avait pu se porter malade…La situation deviendrait vite embarrassante, il le sentait. Les gens comme lui devenait toujours sujet de mépris, pour de simples raisons de différences. Tout recommencerait encore…

-Si tu ne voulais pas les montrer, j'aurais été dire au prof que tu étais malade, sombre idiot!

Edward rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Avait-il mal entendu?

Devant lui, Roy était toujours furieux, mais pas pour la même raison qu'il aurait cru. Maes le fixait avec intérêt, tout comme les autres, légèrement en arrière.

-Et puis…Tu n'as pas à avoir honte! s'offusqua Roy.

Ed tourna nerveusement son pied tout en se tortillant les mains. C'était facile à dire ça!

-M...Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, le disputa Roy.

Par la suite, son regard s'adouscit. Sans geste d'avant-garde, il saisit le poignet d'Edward et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Le blond protesta au début, mais garda silence lorsque les yeux de Roy s'immobilisèrent sur les siens. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix n'était ni brusque, ni autoritaire. Seulement douce.

-Et maintenant, tu vas me suivre dehors. Et si je croise une seule personne qui pourrait dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ton auto-mail, je le calcine.

Ed sourit légèrement à la menace. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage sérieux des autres, il fronça les sourcils. La menace qu'avait lancée Roy ne pouvait être qu'humoristique...Pas vrai?

Toujours peu enquin à aller se changer, il réussit quand même à convaincre les autres d'aller de changer dans la Salle de bain. Il y avait beaucoup de garçons dans les vestiaires et il préfairait retarder le plus possible le moment de se montrer au grand jour...

La surprise revint légèrement sur tout les visages lorsqu'il sortit des toilettes. N'ayant vu que son bras droit, Roy, Hughes et les autres ne savaient toujours pas que sa jambe gauche était également un auto-mail. Extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être l'objet de tout ses regards curieux, Ed tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher sa jambe et son bras, sans grand résultat malheureusement. Pour dissuader le malaise, Roy s'empressa de quitter les vestiaires et Ed n'eut pas bien le choix de le suivre, son collet fermement empoigné par la main du brun.

Ce fut un moment qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Tentant de se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà, il marchait au milieu, entre Maes et Roy qui envoyaient des regards noirs à toutes personnes aux alentours. Comme prévu, ses auto-mails ne mirent pas de temps à être remarqué. Bien qu'il n'entendit aucun commentaire, il distingua sans problème les dizaines d'élèves qui s'arrêtaient pour mieux observer, qui murmuraient d'un air choqué, ces mines surprises. Il crut même voir certains élèves afficher un dégoût pur et simple, mais peut-être était-il aussi paranoïaque...

Que ce soit le cas ou non, cette réaction ne le surprenait pas. Complètement défiguré par ces deux auto-mails, Ed devrait s'habituer à ce comportement venant des autres. Néanmoins, il fut content que Roy et les auters l'ait si bien prit. Il s'était attendu à bien pire...

Bien évidemment, ç'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Lorsque le professeur donna quelques tours de piste à faire au jogging, l'un des étudiants, qu'il reconnu comme étant Archer, vint courir à ses côtés, profitant du fait que Roy et Maes étaient plus loin, attendant leur propre signe de départ.

-Ça doit être franchement plus facile de courir avec ça, lança-t-il d'un ton de conversation.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais son ton était froid, malgré l'entrain avec lequel il avait dit ses paroles.

-Tu dois avoir à faire deux fois moins d'effort avec ça, continua-t-il.

-En fait, c'est un peu plus dur, comme c'est beaucoup plus lourd, tenta modestement Edward, ne sachant comment prendre ce qu'avait dit Archer.

L'effort qu'il avait à faire était le quadruple de celui des autres. Avec le temps, il s'y était habitué, mais ce surplus de poids que lui donnait ses membres de métal l'essouflait beaucoup plus vite et sa jambe droite devait forcer le double de l'autre. Néanmoins, Edward gardait le bon rythme dans la course, sans se distenser des autres.

Archer ricana.

-Ouais, évidemment, dit-il d'un ton qui ne paraissait pas convaincu du tout. Pourquoi tu ne portes pas de prothèses normales comme tous les autres?

Sa dernière phrase sembla aussi glaciale que la glace. Ed ne savait quoi répondre. Il avait eut des auto-mails contre son gré, étant trop jeune pour en décider autrement. Devant son silence, Archer poursuivit.

-Tu as voulu attirer l'attention peut-être? sourit-il d'un air mauvais, persuadé qu'il avait raison. Tu as réussi en tout cas, c'est assez difficile de les manquer...

Edward s'enfargea à moitié mais se reprit de justesse. Il savait que ses membres métalliques étaient facilement visibles, mais le fait qu'on le lui dise ainsi, aussi froidement...

-T'as un problème, le hareng? lança un voix derrière eux.

C'était Maes. Edward soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment répondre aux paroles froides de Archer. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré ne rien répondre du tout.

Derrière Hughes, il vit également Roy augmenter son rythme de course. Mais c'était inutile, Archer s'était arrêté à l'un des tournents, Maes y comprit. Edward stoppa à leur suite et Roy faillit le percuter de plein fouet.

Malgré le soleil qui répandait une agréable chaleur dans la cour de gym, l'ambiance était aussi glaciale qu'un soir d'hiver. C'était la première fois que le blond voyait Roy et Maes ainsi. Il toisait avec une aura meurtrière Archer. S'il aurait été à sa place, il serait partit de peur à la course.

-Ne te mêle pas de ce qui te regarde pas, Hughes, répondit Frank.

-Justement, ça me regarde. Si t'as un problème avec Ed, t'en a un avec moi et Roy.

Archer resta silencieux un moment, jugeant ses opposants d'un oeil calculateur. Il sembla conclure qu'il n'avait pas grand chance contre eux deux puisqu'il partit, un air dédaigneux flottant au visage.

Aucun autre événement désagréable ne survenu par la suite. Bien sûr, les regards curieux et les murmures impolis n'avaient en rien disparus, mais, après la dispute contre Archer, les autres semblaient avoir compris qu'ils courraient à leur mort en ajoutant quoi que ce soit sur les auto-mails d'Edward. Personne n'aurait été assez suicidaire pour insulter le nouveau sous les nez protecteurs de Roy et Hughes.

Pour une raison inconnue, Ed fut plutôt content de voir que Roy avait cette mine colérique à chaque fois que des élèves murmuraient trop fort. Il n'aimait habituellement pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, mais dans le cas présent, il devait bien s'avouer que ce sentiment de protection chez Roy (et Hughes bien évidemment) le touchait beaucoup. Néanmoins, par orgueil, il ne le mentionna jamais aux autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Décidément, pourquoi ça a pris tout ce temps rien que pour écrire un si petit chapitre? Je sais pas sincèrement…Panne d'inspiration? Manque de temps? Horaire étudiant? Pleins de raisons possibles…Et j'ai pas de réponses claires. Bref! Enjoy! Il était temps qu'il arrive ! XD

Chapitre 5

Edward sortit des douches, se sentant comme neuf, le moral de nouveau entraînant. Il avait cru que la vérité sur ses membres aurait été plus dure à prendre. Il était beaucoup plus facile d'affronter les commentaires des autres lorsque Roy et Maes étaient avec lui.

Il avait congé de cours jusqu'au dîner. Dans une chance quasi miraculeuse, Roy eut également droit à un temps de repos. Malheureusement, Maes ne put se joindre à eux. Une masse abominable de devoir de philosophie l'attendait dans les dortoirs.

Ed salua Hughes en signe d'encouragement, tandis que ce dernier partait, la mine basse vers les dortoirs. Roy et lui s'étaient installé sur l'une des tables de la bibliothèque de l'Internat. Avec ses entrepôts et ses rangées immenses, couvertes de livres de tout genre, ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangé par les autres élèves, évitant un peu d'embarras au blond. Mustang ne l'avait jamais mentionné mais il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait entraîné ici spécialement pour cette raison.

Ils en profitèrent pour faire quelques études dérisoires obligatoires. Si Edward n'était pas doué en mécanique ni en patience, il était pourtant doté d'une incroyable concentration qui lui valait souvent de bons résultats. Encore là, son esprit vif et sa grande capacité d'apprendre l'aidait beaucoup. Ce serait au moins une chose dont il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide de Roy, même s'il n'aurait pas détesté lui poser quelques questions…

Edward passa négligemment un paragraphe résumant la proportion des masses au cours du 18ieme siècle et alla à l'autre, passablement ennuyé. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Roy avait depuis longtemps cessé de lire et observait maintenant Edward depuis un bon moment.

-Est-ce que ça a fait mal?

Le blond sursauta tant qu'il s'éleva à quelques centimètres de sa chaise.

-Q…Quoi? répondit-il, surpris.

Il était hébété de voir que Roy semblait l'observer depuis longtemps, ses yeux inexplicablement obscurcit par un quelconque sentiment de tristesse.

-Ça été douloureux quand il te les ont mis? demanda le brun.

Edward n'eut pas besoin de demander des précisions. Il était évident que Roy parlait de ses auto-mails. Habituellement, il aurait préféré éviter le sujet, mais étrangement, avec lui, c'était beaucoup plus facile d'en parler.

-Assez, répondit le jeune, détournant le regard, incapable de mentir devant Roy.

L'opération des auto-mails, même si Ed préférait ne pas l'avouer, était extrêmement douloureuse, presque inhumaine.

-Ne me mens pas, devina Mustang. Mon père m'a déjà dit que l'installation de ce genre de choses était vraiment insupportable.

Les épaules du blond s'affaissèrent. Il leva les yeux vers son ami.

-Comment l'a-t-il su? questionna Edward à voix basse.

-Son ami avait un membre métallique à la place de sa jambe. Il l'a perdu à la guerre, dit-il, puis, sans perdre de temps enchaîna :

-Tu as perdu tes membres à la guerre?

Ed sourit tristement tout en hochant négativement de la tête.

-Non. Je suis né infirme. J'ai porté des prothèses jusqu'à l'âge de 10 ans.

-Tes parents avaient l'argent? s'étonna Mustang. L'opération est assez coûteuse non?

-Ma maîtresse avait l'argent, rectifia Ed en haussant les épaules.

Il sentait qu'il allait là dans un sujet délicat. Aurait-il le courage de tout avouer à son ami? Roy, quant à lui, resta silencieux quelques secondes, tentant de voir ou Ed voulait en venir.

-Tes parents t'ont laissé aux soins d'une maîtresse?

Le blond se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

-Mon…père est partit de la maison quand j'avais 2 ans. Et maman est morte quand j'en avait 8…

Frappé d'horreur, Roy prit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Je suis…désolé…

-Non ça va, l'interrompit Ed en lui souriant. Tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

-…Alors…Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ta Maîtresse? tenta le brun pour changer de sujet, mal à l'aise d'en demander trop au plus jeune.

-C'est elle qui s'est chargé de mon éducation jusqu'à dernièrement.

-Quoi!? Alors tu n'as jamais été…

-…Dans une école avant, oui, termina Edward, visiblement un peu triste.

Malgré son ton calme, le tremblement de sa voix laissa deviner son trouble. Il évitait de regarder Roy dans les yeux, trouvant bien plus facile de fixer l'un de ses livres d'Alchimie. Il n'avait beau pas le voir, il savait que l'aîné était surpris. Des adolescents orphelins portant des auto-mails et n'ayant jamais fréquenté le milieu scolaire ne se croisaient pas à tout les coins de rue.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que Roy ne dise quoi que ce soit. Bien qu'Ed se contentait d'observer les moindre détails de ses livres de sciences, il sentait le regard insistant du brun sur lui.

-Est-ce que…je pourrais le voir? demanda prudemment Mustang.

Étonné, Ed se retourna enfin. Sachant d'instinct qu'il voulait parler de ses membres de métal, il dévoila avec une grande hésitation son bras droit.

C'était tout de même impressionnant. Les auto-mails étaient très rares et il était déconcertant de pouvoir en voir un sous ses yeux, pas rien qu'en images dans quelques livres. Lentement, le brun leva son bras et toucha avec hésitation celui froid et gris d'Ed. Il voyait les articulations, les pièces de métal qui se joignaient avec méthodisme. Lentement, il glissa ses propres doigts à travers ceux d'Edward. Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être captivé par ce membre si froid, si glacial. Pourtant, cette même main de fer tremblait légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers le blond. Ce dernier était apparemment troublé qu'on scrute ainsi son bras. Mais Roy ne put se résoudre d'interrompre son inspection.

C'était un bras glacial, presque cruel, mais pourtant totalement démuni de menaces. Il agissait selon les vœux de son propriétaire, se mouvant grâce aux nerfs artificiels. Toujours captivé, le brun approcha doucement le bras d'Edward contre lui et fut satisfait de voir que des taches écarlates dominaient maintenant le visage du blond.

Ed devait faire son possible pour résister de se dégager. Dire qu'il était embarrassé était un euphémisme. Si il aurait eu une main de chair, il aurait sentit les doigts doux de Roy parcourir sa peau. S'il aurait une main de chair, il aurait sentit sa chaleur, sa douceur… Perturbé de voir qu'il pensait à de telles choses, il se secoua la tête, sous l'œil amusé de Mustang.

Ils entendirent les pas de la bibliothécaire s'approcher dans l'une des rangées de livres voisines. Ce minime bruit les fut sursauter, tout en leur faisant prendre conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Edward retira brusquement son bras, pour le libérer de Roy et le cacher à la bibliothécaire. Roy afficha rapidement une mine concentrée et retourna le nez dans son livre. Le blond se composa l'expression la plus innocente possible lorsque la préposée aux livres passa à côté d'eux, les scrutant rageusement comme étant deux gamins pris en faute.

Une fois partie, il sembla qu'Ed put enfin respirer. Roy, quant à lui, lâcha un grand soupir.

-Elle est parano, celle-là, ronchonna-t-il.

D'un geste rageur, il ferma son livre d'Arithmologie. Ed ricana. Le fait de voir Roy de mauvaise humeur était amusant. D'habitude, il gardait toujours ce masque hautain ou amusé.

-Il ne faut pas se fâcher à cause d'elle, railla Ed.

-Ha bon? répliqua Roy d'un ton renfrogné. Elle est toujours en train de nous espionner comme si on s'amusait à cacher des bombes dans chacun de ses bouquins…

Edward pouffa et ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Maintenant qu'il y était, il en avait un peu marre d'être restreint ici entre paroles silencieuses et livres de chimie. Il faisait si beau dehors…

-Et si on partait? chuchota Mustang.

-Pile ce que je pensais, répondit le blond.

Sans un regard vers l'arrière, il sortirent au pas de course de la bibliothèque, inconscients du regard noir que leur lançait la bibliothécaire depuis son bureau.

¤¤¤

Les parcs de l'Internat étaient magnifiques. C'est ici qu'on voyait vraiment la différence entre les autres écoles et celles-ci. Un espace réservé aux étudiants avait été emménagé, propre et simple, à l'abris du bruit de la ville. Un long chemin de pavé se faufilait entre des arbres de toutes sortes qui laissaient tomber un peu partout leur feuille en ce début d'automne.

-Génial, souffla Ed.

Le manoir de sa maîtresse était impressionnant, mais il semblait bien plus terne comparé à ce parc coloré. Les bancs étaient recouverts de feuille rougeoyantes et l'herbe verte qui dansait sous la brise donnait une ambiance de sérénité prospère.

-C'est cool hen? sourit Mustang. Ils ont emménagé ça il y a 4 ans…

Ils marchèrent sas but précis sur le chemin de pierre. La brise était froide, mais pas assez pour les convaincre de rentrer.

-Même que plus loin, il y a un étang et des…

Roy s'interrompit. Ed avait disparu. _Mais il était là il n'y a pas de ça 2 secondes !!_

-Edward ?

Pas de réponse. Il eut beau chercher dans le périmètre et autour, pas un seul bruit, pas une seule trace du petit.

-…Ed.. ? Ou est-ce que tu…

Il fut interrompu pour la deuxième fois. Un assaut de feuilles lui était tombé dessus. Il tenta un coup d'œil vers le ciel et y vit Edward, confortablement assis sur une branche d'un des arbres, visiblement prêt à lui lancer au visage un autre amas de feuilles.

-Tu veux _vraiment_ jouer ? susurra diaboliquement le brun.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança vers le tas le plus près, qu'il lança vers Edward. Le petit en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Séparé entre la panique et l'envie de rire, Mustang se jeta vers Ed, qui en profita pour se venger de l'attaque en riant. Le combat reprit aussitôt par des lancées de verdures et des attaques surprises par derrière.

Lorsqu'ils furent trop essoufflés pour continuer, ils se laissèrent tout bonnement tomber contre le désordre automnal qu'ils avaient produits. Ed comme Roy avaient des feuilles partout, des cheveux jusqu'à l'intérieur des manches, et même, dans le cas de Roy, dans le collet.

-Pffffiu…J'en peux pluuuuuuus…

Trop haletant pour répondre, Roy se contenta de pouffer. Au loin, la cloche de l'Internat sonna de sa voix grave.

-C'est quoi cette cloche ? demanda Ed, les yeux fermés et sourire béat aux lèvres. L'heure du dîner ?

Le brun s'était déjà relevé à la course, et remis immédiatement le blond sur pied.

-Non, c'est celle du troisième cours, répondit-il, ne sachant pas s'il fallait rire ou partir au gallot vers l'école.

-_Merde !_

Ils coururent du plus vite qu'ils purent vers l'entrée de l'Internat. Hélas, seule la chance pu décider s'il furent à l'heure à leur classe de science ou non…

¤¤¤

_Rooh la la…Je m'en viens de plus en plus…Kitch . (Ya quelqu'un qui sait comment dire kitch ou « quétaine » en français ? XD Est-ce que ça existe ou je suis juste trop inculte pour le savoir.. ?)_

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé… Prenez bien conscience que cette fic là, il ne se passera pas toujours grand chose, comme dans ce chapitre-ci. C'est une fic étudiante quand même, on peut pas dire qu'il y a des Homonculus prêt à assassiner à tout les coins de rue._


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre là tourne un peu plus au délire que les autres, faut me pardonner…XD Faut croire que les neurones qui me reste commencent à avoir quelques difficultés.

Chapitre 6

Bien au chaud sous ses couvertures, Edward frissonna lorsque son pied de fer rencontra son pied droit. Il tenta un regard hors des couvertures et chercha à tâtons son pendule. Il faisait encore noir. Il s'en étonna. Depuis quand se réveillait-il avant son réveille-matin?

Il faillit bien abandonner sa tâche lorsque la chaleur réconfortante des couvertures l'enveloppa. Après tout, il pourrait essayer de se rendormir, même s'il ne restait qu'une heure ou deux avant de se lever pour de bon…

Dans un élan de volonté inconnue, il attrapa son cadran avec brusquerie et l'amena jusqu'à son oreiller. Malgré sa vue brouillée par le sommeil, il put distinguer les aiguilles. _9h47_.

L'esprit encore comateux par le réveil soudain, la nouvelle prit un certain temps à atteindre les méandres de son cerveau tout dernièrement mis en marche. _9h47…_C'est après un léger moment de réflexion qu'il se rendit compte que son premier cours était commencé depuis 40 bonnes minutes.

-_Merde !_

Jurant sous toutes les langues possibles, il s'habilla en vitesse, se cognant sans cesse contre les pieds de chaise, les meubles et les cadres de portes qui avaient le malheur d'être sous son passage. Le lit d'Alphonse était vide, déjà fait probablement depuis un moment. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réveillé !? Ils étaient dans la même chambre après tout…

Partagé entre désespoir et panique, Edward reporta sa douche au soir et sortit en trombe des dortoirs. Il croisa quelques élèves qui l'observèrent, ébahis, courir à travers les couloirs pour trouver le bon cours.

Il bifurqua au tournent de l'Aile Sud et fonça de plein fouet sur Hughes qui en tomba à la renverse.

-Ed ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !?

Roy y était aussi et aida Hughes à se remettre sur pied. Tout les deux ne portaient pas l'uniforme.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec l'uniforme sur le dos ? s'étonna Maes en se massant la tête, là ou quelques livres l'avaient frappés lors de sa chute.

Edward s'interrompit au beau milieu des ses mille excuses et resta un moment interloqué.

-Je…Et vous ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à vos cours ?

-Edward, soupira Roy, un main sur le front. On est samedi aujourd'hui.

Maes éclata de rire en voyant sa tête et il ne fallut pas de temps pour que Roy fasse de même. Ed n'avait pas totalement l'allure très distinguée, paré de son habit fripé, les cheveux en pagailles, les mauvais livres dans les mains et les lacets traînant à sa suite.

-Et d'ailleurs, ton uniforme est à l'envers, sourit malicieusement Mustang en tirant sur l'étiquette parfaitement visible sur la manche de son sweat-shirt.

Edward se ratatina sur place, honteux. Dès la première semaine, les gaffes ne s'étaient que succédées sans fin. Il soupira intérieurement. Ça ne lui donnait pas une très bonne première impression…

-Tu vas quand même pas passer le week-end ici, lança Maes de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

-Woé ? (1)

-Tu viens avec nous ? On va au Centre-Ville. Pas question de rester enfermé ici par ce temps.

Ed opina avec enthousiasme. Il n'était jamais vraiment été au Centre-Ville. Les seules fois ou il s'y était rendu, c'est lors des interminables balades en voiture de sa maîtresse à la recherche d'un docteur convenable pour sa maladie inconnue. Il n'avait jamais put s'y arrêter, prendre le temps de marcher entre ses centaines de boutiques aux couleurs criardes…

¤¤¤

Maintenant convenablement habillé d'une pair de pantalon et d'un chandail ample, il se rendit à l'avant de l'Internat, traversant les grands jardins extérieurs qui remplissaient presque à grandeur l'énorme terrain jusqu'aux endroits réservés aux Sports. Il avait pris soin de mettre des gants malgré la chaleur un peu étouffante. S'il avait le moyen d'éviter les regards persistants des passants, il ne prendrait pas le risque inutile de montrer ses membres de fer.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus tant connu par le jeune blond. Combien de fois avait-il été obligé de prendre le bus pour revenir au domaine de sa maîtresse… Il n'en comptait plus les fois.

¤¤¤

-Edo ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose à ta taille ! héla Mustang dans l'une des boutiques de _RedStreet Avenue_, un ensemble de vêtements pour enfants de 6 ans à la main.

Maes s'esclaffa sans retenue tandis qu'Edward tentait sans résultat de mettre la main sur Roy qui avait filé pour éviter les coups de pied. Les rues étaient remplies de monde discutant de prix et de vendeurs proposant la fidélité de leur produits. En un si beau samedi, il semblait y avoir eu un rassemblement muet ou tous s'étaient réunis au même endroit pour faire un peu de lèche-vitrines.

-Roy ! Ed ! Amenez plutôt vos fesses ici et venez voir ! cria Hughes du bout la rue, à travers quelques passants qui se retournèrent d'un air offensé.

Les deux répondants cessèrent de se courser et retrouvèrent Maes devant une échoppe d'arcade d'ou s'échappait des sons de toutes sortes, des musiques discordantes japonaises (2) aux cris des joueurs en plein jeux de combat.

-Arcade ? dit Roy, un sourire louche aux lèvres, tourné vers Maes. Pourquoi pas ?

-Woa…s'extasia Ed, les yeux grands ouverts devant le spectacle.

-T'as jamais vu ça ou quoi ?

-Si, mais pas de si près…

Sans une minute de plus, Hughes l'entraîna à sa suite à travers les énormes consoles de jeux bruyantes. Ils se retrouvèrent devant l'une des plus imposantes, aux couleurs presque fluorescentes. De toutes les consoles, c'était elle qui faisait le plus de bruit. Sur son dessus était écri en grandes lettres voyantes « Dance Dance Revolution ». (3)

-Je parie mon dîner que je te bats à plate-couture ! largua Roy vers Maes.

-Ha ouais ? Je parie mon dîner et mes pantalons que j'arrive à te faire mordre la poussière en deux fois moins de temps ! relança Hughes.

À deux secondes de clore le paris, Edward s'interposa, étrangement calme, son porte-feuille ouvert dans sa main droite.

-Je parie mon dîner, mes pantalons, mes souliers et…(il compta vaguement sa monnaie disponible) 63 dollars et 6 cents que j'arrive à battre le meilleur de vous deux en trois fois moins de temps, dit-il, un air beaucoup trop sérieux au visage, lui donnant presque l'air d'un terroriste prêt à commettre un homicide.

Devant son aspect grave, ils hésitèrent un instant. _Il fait presque peur comme ça_, pensa Mustang. Lorsqu'ils acceptèrent, son visage délaissa l'allure du tueur en série pour devenir celui d'un psychopathe souriant malicieusement à pleine dent.

C'était dans la poche ! Le fils de sa maîtresse avait un jeu identique. Combien d'heures y avait-il passé lors des longues soirées ou les livres s'étaient montré digne de son intérêt ? Nul ne pourrait dire. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Roy et Hughes n'eurent jamais autant de pression à jouer à un jeu aussi dérisoire.

¤¤¤

Edward et Mustang riait à en perdre leur souffle. Pour une fois, ce fut Hughes qui ne participait pas à l'enthousiasme général. Il suivait le blond et l'aîné sur _Crescent Street_, seulement recouvert de sa chemise et de ses caleçons, avec une soixantaine de dollars en moins dans ses poches. Mustang avait perdu le premier, mais s'en était trouvé plutôt avantagé puisque Maes avait du affronter Edward, qui avait gagné d'une victoire écrasante et réclamé ses dus.

-Ou est-ce que tu as appris à jouer comme ça ? demanda Hughes, profitant du fait que Roy avait cessé de rire pour reprendre son souffle.

-Je jouais souvent quand Wrath n'était pas au manoir…

-Wrath ?

-Le fils de ma maîtresse, expliqua Ed. Il part souvent les fin de semaines sa mère. Alors, j'en profitais.

-C'est ton frère ? questionna Maes, le menton haut, ignorant superbement un groupe de filles qui était passé tout près en pouffant.

-En quelque sorte…

Ils continuèrent en silence, qui fut seulement rompus par les soupirs bienheureux de Roy et Ed. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter manger et permirent même à Hughes, dans un élan de sympathie, de lui redonner en main ses souliers et ses pantalons.

-J'ai pas envie de me faire mettre hors du resto parce que mon ami est un semi-nudiste, avait donné Roy comme excuse.

Le brun se commanda des œufs et du bacon et faillit bien tomber à la renverse en voyant Edward revenir avec une assiette gigantesque remplie de crêpes.

-Tu comptes vraiment manger tout ça !?

-Bah ouais, répondit-il, les yeux rétrécis comme s'il était tout à fait normal de manger le double de sa taille à chaque repas.

Sous les yeux larmoyants de Hughes, il mangèrent sans retenue, s'arrêtant que très rarement pour parler.

-Ou est-che qu'on va après ? articula Ed, la bouche plein à craquer de crêpes.

-Cinéma peut-être ? proposa Roy.

-Nan, il fait trop beau, refusa Hughes. Et si on allait montrer au petit Edo les joies d'un parc d'attraction plutôt ?

Ed, qui s'était enflammé à la prononciation du mot « petit » mais qui était resté silencieux à cause de sa bouche trop remplie, se calma immédiatement.

-Parc d'attraction ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas les…

-Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est ! s'exclama Edward, soudain agité. Il y en a un tout près ? Quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?

-Je crois qu'on a trouvé la prochaine destination, sourit Roy.

Pour la peine, on aurait presque compté avec facilités des dizaines d'étoiles brillant dans les prunelles dorées d'Edward.

-Mais finit de manger avant, soupira Roy en voyant que Hughes s'approchait bien trop dangereusement de l'assiette de crêpes.

Par pitié ou par amitié indestructible, Roy consentit tout de même à lui laisser quelques bouchées de ses œufs. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à avoir un Maes fauché sur les bras réclamant sans cesse du pop-corn au caramel et de la barbe à papa…

¤¤¤

Prochain chapitre, le parc d'attraction !

(1)Ceux qui ont lu Sakura Card Captor reconnaissent…XD

(2) J'ai pas pu résister…( Ce chapitre là, je l'ai écrit avec la chanson thème de « We Love Katamari » en arrière fond alors hen !)

(3) Ça non plus j'ai pas pu résister ! Ceux qui connaissent pas, vous êtes incultes ! lol !


	7. Chapter 7

Bon. **Fait 1** : j'habite au Québec (tsé dans le Canada là…XD) **Fait 2** : Comme j'ai habité Montréal toute mon enfance, je suis souvent allé à la Ronde (parc d'attraction assez grand, tout de même…) **Fait 3** : Pardonnez mon manque d'imagination, mais les noms de manèges, je me casse pas la tête avec, ce sont ceux de la Ronde okay? XD

Ce chapitre là a un peu été écrit vite, du moins, quand je me relis, j'en ai l'impression. Mais j'ai pas le courage de le recommencer, donc faites avec! XD (J'suis pas gentille avec vous…Vraiment…)

Chapitre 7

-C'est énoooooorme ! s'exclama Edward.

-Pas vrai ? Et encore, t'as pas vu la grande roue, continua Hughes.

Il n'y avait visiblement pas de meilleur mot pour décrire l'endroit. À 30 minutes du Centre-Ville se trouvait l'un des plus grands parcs d'attraction de la région, réputé pour être près de la capitale. Le bruit qui y régnait était infernal, mais restait très agréable puisqu'il s'agissait des cris de vendeurs de glace et les sons de rouages bruyants des manèges un peu partout.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez beau, la journée était magnifique. Le ciel était bleu et la légère brise tiède rafraîchissait l'air que le soleil peinait à réchauffer. Il ne leur restait qu'un après-midi, mais c'était bien assez pour profiter des joies d'un parc d'attraction aussi grand. Avec un peu de chance, ils resteraient jusqu'au soir pour voir les alentours éclairés par les mille lumières resplendissantes. La journée s'annonçait mémorable…

¤¤¤

-Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas ça…

Edward resta sourd aux avertissements de Roy et se rua vers la file de la Grande Roue. Il n'était pas très prudent d'aller dans ce genre de manèges après avoir engloutit trois sacs entiers de barbe à papa, mais Roy savait qu'on ôtait pas si facilement une idée de la tête d'Edward. C'est avec un soupir qu'il se résigna à le suivre dans l'une des cabines de la Grande Roue.

-Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il à Maes.

Ce dernier avait le visage qui tournait dans les même teintes que le gazon. En d'autre mots, il avait mauvaise mine.

-Je te l'avais dit, soupira Roy. Il ne fallait pas manger tant de chips…

Hughes envoya valser de la main les réprimandes de Roy.

-Hors de question que je monte là-dedans, souffla-t-il. d'une voix un peu étouffée.

-C'est toi qui voit.

Le brun haussa les épaules et suivit Ed qui jubilait sur place. Mustang le stoppa dans sa course en le retenant par le collet. Un sourire louche s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas pour te vexer Ed, mais il te manque quelques centimètres, constata-t-il en fixant l'échelle de grandeur que le blond avait tenté en vain d'ignorer.

Heureusement, sa mèche rebelle couva l'affaire et il put entrer sans trop d'embrouilles…

-Il est ou Maes ? dit-il, s'apercevant de son absence.

-Il a fait l'idiot, comme toujours. Surplus de fast food , ajouta-t-il pour répondre à sa question muette.

La Grande Roue se mit en marche en un bruit sourd. Ed camoufla son sursaut en jetant un coup d'œil intéressé au dehors. _J'en étais sûr_, se dit Roy. _Il a le vertige._

-C'est vrai qu'on peut voir toute la ville ?

Roy sourit. Les doigts d'Edward tapaient nerveusement contre le rebord du banc.

-Oui, on voit tout les environs.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu, il ajouta :

-Même que parfois, le moteur du manège s'arrête. Certains sont restés des heures tout là haut à attendre.

Ed pâlit un peu et déglutit discrètement.

-Ça ne doit pas arriver souvent, rit-il nerveusement.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Roy en une hésitation très convaincante. Mais c'est déjà arrivé à Maes, une fois. Il est resté au sommet jusqu'au soir avant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Le blond hocha la tête, sourire crispé aux lèvres. Roy, quant à lui, se retenait d'éclater de rire. _Il croit vraiment tout ce que je dis !_

-Combien de temps prendras-tu avant de m'avouer que t'as le vertige ? lança malicieusement l'aîné.

Ed gonfla les joues, offusqué.

-J'ai pas le vertige !

-Mais, oui, c'est ça…

Roy se retourna vers la fenêtre, écoutant d'une oreille les mille et une preuve qui faisait d'Edward quelqu'un qui _n'avait pas_ le vertige. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le paysage était magnifique. Il se promit de le faire remarquer à Ed. Du moins, seulement une fois qu'il aurait finit son commérage…

¤¤¤

-Mââââââââl au coooeuuuuureuh, ânonna Ed d'une voix rauque.

Une main sur le ventre, il marchait d'un pas plus ou moins régulier, se balançant parfois d'un côté à l'autre du chemin et dispersant certaines personnes qui passaient dans le même sens.

-Moi j'ai trouvé ça génial ! s'exclama Hughes.

Contrairement à Ed, Maes avait adoré _le Cobra_, cette attraction morcelée de tournants, de hauts et de bas un peu trop périlleux pour l'estomac remplit à bloc du blond. Roy marchait entre les deux, sourire désabusé aux lèvres et les épaules inclinées en un signe d'impuissance.

-C'est de ta faute, idiot, commenta-t-il. Si tu aurais été un peu plus patient…

Ed ne répondit pas, médusé. Bien sûr, Roy avait toujours raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son enthousiasme reprenait toujours le dessus, écrasant sans pitié sa sagesse personnelle qui n'arrivait jamais à se faire entendre.

-Si on allait manger ? proposa Maes. Il va bientôt faire nuit…

Bien que son estomac en soit pas d'accord sur ce point, il opina tout de même. Il se faisait déjà tard. Déjà, les lumières aux couleurs multiples commençaient à illuminer les stands à bonbons et les vendeurs de peluches.

¤¤¤

Edward grelottait sur place, mais n'osait en dire un mot. Roy et Maes avaient l'air bien trop heureux de contempler le parc d'attraction sous les mille lumières saisissantes vives pour se soucier d'aller se mettre au chaud à l'intérieur. Il préféra endurer un peu son mal et se concentra sur un petit couple qui remontait le chemin, crème glacée à la main. Cependant, un tremblement plus fort que les autres lui fit claquer des dents.

-Bah Ed, t'as froid ? s'enquit Hughes.

-Non, c'est juste que...

-Idiot, fallait le dire plus tôt, lança Roy ne le couvrant de son manteau.

Une douce chaleur l'entoura et il poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, se contentant de s'émerveiller devant le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Ed comme les deux autres n'étaient pas pressé de bouger, bien trop bien pour même songer changer d'endroit. La pelouse était un peu humide, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un drame. Après quelques temps, la tête d'Edward commença à s'incliner légèrement et ils jugèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Lors du retour, le blond cacha un sourire dont lui seul connaissait la signification. Il n'aurait pu définir avec précision le bonheur qui s'emparait de lui en cet instant, mais il savait qu'il se sentait bien, entre Roy et Maes sur le chemin du retour.

¤¤¤

Havoc martela sa porte de chambre sans délicatesse. Les yeux vitreux et les cheveux en pagaille, Ed alla répondre en traînant des pieds. Il n'était pas particulièrement plaisant de s'éveiller dans ce genre de conditions un dimanche matin.

-Quéceuquia ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Désolé, mais…C'est Alphonse qui m'envoie te prévenir. Ils ont fait des changements de dortoirs.

-Kwa ? Ce matin ?

-Oui, ils les changent tout de suite pour que les résidents changent avant l'arrivée des autres.

D'un ton endormi, il demanda à Havic d'attendre, le temps qu'il se change. Une fois sortit, il suivit son aîné. C'était la première fois qu'il était seul avec lui.

-Alors, pourquoi changent-ils ça, tout à coup ? se renseigna Ed.

-Il y a des élèves qui arrivent un peu en retard, ceux qui viennent d'en dehors de la région.

-L'internat est si connu ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama soudainement Jean. Il a très bonne réputation ! Sinon, pourquoi devrait-on payer si cher pour y entrer, selon toi ?

Le petit approuva. Vu comme ça, c'était logique.

-Pour être certain de ne pas manquer de place, continua Jean, ils font les changements dès la première semaine.

-Dommage, je m'entendais bien avec Alphonse…

-Tant que tu ne te retrouves pas avec Envy et sa bande, blagua Havoc.

Ed se força à rire. Ce genre de blagues avait de quoi lui glacer le sang. Havoc sembla le remarquer.

-T'en fais pas, on avisera si c'est le cas ! se reprit-il en une voix réconfortante.

Edward lui répondit par son plus grand sourire. Mais tout de même, s'il y avait moyen, il préférait ne pas avoir recours à ce genre d'extrémités…

¤¤¤

Ça finit sec, mais le prochain va venir vite, pas de soucis…

Je voulais dire aussi…Ceux qui aiment Havoc, et bien, vous serez contents. Il a quand même un rôle important dans cette histoire. Même qu'il sera peut-être capital plus tard… Oubliez pas hen! Cette fic là est du style shöjo! C'est loong, ça traaaîne! Attendez vous à voir des triangles amoureux, des petits problèmes étudiants et tout ce genre de trucs! (J'ai un trip shöjo ces temps-ci, depuis que je lis Hana-Kimi, ou « Parmi eux » si vous préférez…)


	8. Chapter 8

Ouaip…Je relis mes chapitres, et je trouve qu'ils sont mal écris…XD Trop simples. MAIS! Je manque de courage et de volonté pour les refaireuuuuh! Bref! Le chapitre 8! Un peu plus d'informations intéressantes ici…

Chapitre 8

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

Ed avait beau étirer le cou, il ne voyait rien. La liste des classements de dortoirs était affichée sur le tableau des élèves, mais une masse de résidents attroupé autour l'empêchait d'y jeter un œil. Le fait qu'il soit petit que tous les autres garçons de l'internat ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Havoc prit les choses en main.

-Y'en a marre ! Poussez-vous !

Lui seul réussit à s'infiltrer parmi la populace et finit enfin par atteindre le tableau après une infinité de précautions. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, attendu par un Edward fébrile.

-Alors ? lança-t-il.

-Tu es avec…

Il fut interrompu par Maes qui le héla de loin.

-Hé Havoc ! On est dans la même chambre !

Ed grimaça. Il n'était ni avec Maes ni avec Jean. Pas de chance.

-Et toi Ed ? questionna Maes. T'es avec qui ?

Un cartable lourd retomba sur l'épaule en un bruit mât. Il ne vit pas qui en était le propriétaire, mais il reconnu vite sa voix grave.

-Il est avec moi, dit Roy.

Aucun mot ne vint en tête d'Edward pour exprimer son soulagement à cet instant.

-T'as intérêt à ne pas laisser traîner tes trucs, réprimanda son aîné.

-Ça va être moi qui va ranger tout, de toute façon, répondit Ed d'un ton railleur, trop content de sa situation.

-Tu rêves, intervint Maes. Roy est une maniaque de l'ordre. J'ai passé l'année dernière dans la même chambre que lui et si j'avais le malheur de laisser traîner une chaussette, j'en entendais parler pendant des semaines.

-Tu laissais toujours tes caleçons par terre, répliqua Mustang, un peu froissé d'être qualifié de « paranoïaque des plis ». Comme ta mère n'était pas là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un t'éduque un peu les principes de propreté. 

-Ho ça c'est méchant ! Tu n'étais pas très agréable non plus avec ta mauvaise humeur matinale. Et je ne parle pas de tes horribles ronflements !

-Je ne ronfle pas ! On aurait plutôt dut me donner un trophée d'honneur pour t'avoir enduré une année complète à geindre.

-C'est toujours pas de ma faute si tu n'arrives pas à…

-Taisez-vous, se lassa Breda, l'œil braqué vers l'extrémité du couloir. Apparemment, il y en a qui sont pas contents.

Il entendait par là un grand gaillard, près de la sortie principale, qui ne semblait pas du tout ravi des changements de dortoirs. 

-C'est Greed, murmura pour la première Fuery, légèrement en retrait, tout prêt d'Ed.

Ledit Greed renversa violemment une poubelle sur son chemin d'un coup de pied rageur et partit en sens inverse. Pas très commode…

-On serait mieux de pas traîner dans le coin, chuchota Hughes, une main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Venez, peut-être qu'il reste du bacon à la cafétéria…

Lundi matin était vite arrivé, amenant avec lui l'ambiance familière des élèves courant après les livres et finissant à la dernière minute leurs devoirs. Le temps n'était pas très clément, ce qui n'était pas très favorable pour le moral des étudiants déjà à la bourre.

Ses bouquins à la main, Edward se rendit à son cours d'Anthropologie. Il n'était pas spécialement pressé de s'y rendre. S'il se serait écouté, il aurait été directement aux pour se laisser tomber dans son lit encore tiède. Il avait tant sommeil…

Un coup violent à son front l'interrompit dans ses songes d'oreillers et il s'aperçu qu'il avait encore percuté quelqu'un. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude…

-Pardon ! Je ne vous avais pas…

L'élève se releva, souriant. Son visage lui laissait une impression familière.

-C'est bon, dit-il en ramassant les livres à ses pieds.

Lorsque l'élève vit son visage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Elric ? devança-t-il.

Il souriait toujours. Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'attirant à la fois. Ses yeux effilés jaunes, presque dorés, parcoururent le corps d'Ed une demie-seconde. 

-Je…Comment vous me connaissez ?

-T'es le nouveau ! Tout le monde connaît ton nom.

_Évidemment_. Il se rappelait très bien dans quelles circonstances s'étaient passé sa première journée à l'Internat. Bien sûr, c'était un peu dur à oublier…

-On m'a dit que t'étais mignon, reprit l'élève. À ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas mentit.

Ed se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas particulièrement plaisant de voir le regard de l'étudiant parcourir sans cesse ses bras jusqu'à sa nuque.

-Zolf, dit-il soudain, présentant sa main pour stopper l'embarras. Zolf Kimblee. 

-Heu…Edward…Edward Elric.

Zolf serra sa main avec douceur. Son sourire avait quelque chose de bienveillant. Autour d'eux, le rythme des élèves avait augmenté. Apparemment, les cours ne tarderaient pas à reprendre.

-Bon, je devrais peut-être y aller, lança Kimblee.

Il pencha légèrement la tête.

-Désolé de vous avoir brusqué sur votre chemin, ajouta-t-il avec galanterie.

Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant à Edward une sensation étrange à l'estomac et de discrètes tâches roses aux joues. 

La cloche sonna juste après qu'il ait mis le pied dans la classe. Il se rua vers le fond de la salle, là ou l'attendait Roy.

-Ou est-ce que tu étais ? dit-il avec surprise.

-Nul…Nul part.

-Je comprend pas comment tu fais pour être toujours en retard, se moqua Roy.

-Roh, c'est bon, j'étais pile à l'heure !

Le brun ricana, mais se tut lorsque l'enseignant lui jeta un regard d'assassin. Edward n'écouta pas beaucoup. Il fixait le tableau noir avec attention, sans vraiment le voir…

-Si je ne serais pas certain que ce soit le hasard qui t'ait mené ici, je serais convaincu que tu me suis, sourit Kimblee.

Sans grand succès, Edward tentait au mieux de garder en équilibre son plateau repas et ses livres. Comme de fait, alors qu'il se rendait au parc, il avait croisé Zolf en chemin.

-Attend, laisse moi t'aider.

Il saisit d'une main la pile de livres, facilitant grandement la marche d'Ed.

-Alors, ou est-ce que tu allais comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Rejoindre quelqu'un…

Zolf fit une moue déçue.

-Moi qui allait t'inviter à passet le déjeuner avec moi, soupira-t-il. Bah, c'est pas gra…

-Non ! Heu, je veux dire…

Ed s'était ressaisit, droit comme un i. Il était censé rejoindre Roy et Hughes. Mais après tout, Kimblee était sympa. Il les verraient au cours d'après-midi non ? Il n'y avait pas de mal à socialiser. Zolf était un type bien…

Le blond s'esclaffa de rire. Installé sous l'un des arbres du parc, ils discutaient tout en mangeant. Il faisait beau et une légère brise faisait danser les feuilles du saule sous lequel ils s'étaient assis. 

-Qui est-ce que tu allais rejoindre comme ça ? demanda Zolf sur le ton de la conversation.

-R…Heu…Mustang et Hughes. On est dans la même classe.

L'expression insouciante de Zolf changea du tout au tout en une fraction de secondes. Ses yeux jaunes devinrent aussi froids que ceux d'Archer. Ed eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant un moment, il se contenta d'observer la boule de riz qu'il tenait au bout de sa fourchette.

-Tu les connais ? tenta Ed.

-Ça oui, dit-il à voix basse.

Il releva la tête et envoya au blond un sourire triste.

-J'ai sortit pendant un temps avec Roy…

Edward fut si surpris qu'il s'étouffa dans son poulet. Il avait…Avec Roy ? Kimblee, quant à lui, sourit d'un air résigné.

-Au fond, ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. J'ai juste été un peu surpris.

Mais son air triste semblait vouloir dire autre chose, ce qu'Edward, dans sa naïveté légendaire, se refusa de laisser passer sans précisions.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ben…

Zolf avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise, une main sur la tête.

-On ne s'est pas quitté en très bons termes, disons.

Le blond resta muet. Il avait bien du mal à imaginer Zolf se mettre en colère, encore moins Roy.

-Mais bon, soupira-t-il. C'est comme ça. Je suppose qu'on a finit par se détester. Roy était…

Il s'interrompit. Avec un grand réalisme, il mima l'embarras. 

-Je ne voudrais pas te donner une mauvaise image de Roy, reprit-il vivement. C'est un type bien, même si…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, accentuant la curiosité candide d'Ed.

-Même si.. ?

TADAM ! Fin de chapitre XD Haaaaa c'que je me marre ! Hé ! Rangez vos poignards et grenades ! Ça marche pas contre moi, j'suis comme un cafard ! (S'en va en rampant par terre et en riant d'une façon pas très sainte) Ourf…Oubliez ce que j'ai dit… Bonne semaine !


	9. Chapter 9

… Hum hum… C'est bon, je me suis préparée contre les lances-flammes…

DÉSOLÉÉÉE! C'est vrai, ça a prit un temps fou avant qu'il vienne! (se plis à genoux. Ouais, j'ai pas résisté longtemps…XD)

Mais…J'AI PAS EU LE TEMPS! T-T D'accord, certains diront que, la semaine dernière, j'étais en vacances. C'est vrai. Mais…J'suis plus productive pendant l'école, c'est là que j'écris la moitié de mes fics (à quoi servirait le cours de Maths sinon? XD) et quand je suis en vacances, je suis **jamais** à la maison donc…

Chapitre 9

-Même si.. ?

Kimblee resta muet, empirant le suspens qui flottait désagréablement dans l'air.

-Même si quoi ? insista Ed.

L'aîné toussota, prenant tout son temps pour observer chacun des détails des somptueuses branches d'arbres basses qui laissaient parfois échapper quelques feuilles.

-Roy… Roy était…comment dire…Possessif.

_Possessif ? C'est tout ?_ Ed s'était attendu à pire. Mais en voyant le visage navré de Kimblee, il se rendit compte que ce mot cachait tout autre chose.

-En quoi…était-ce un problème ? tenta-t-il avec incertitude.

-Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire de viol ? lança subitement Zolf d'un ton clair.

-On m'en a glissé quelques mots, oui, grogna Ed, pris au dépourvu.

Zolf soupira. Edward, quant à lui, avait l'oreille aussi attentive qu'un proche à l'écoute d'un mourant.

-L'Internat a tut l'affaire, puisqu'on a jamais su qui avait été le coupable de tout ça. Ils n'ont jamais pu tirer cette chose au clair, la victime n'a jamais précisé de nom.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Sans doute parce qu'elle voulait protéger son agresseur…

Perdu, le blond lui envoya un œil hébété. Protéger l'agresseur ? Pourquoi donc ? Et d'ailleurs, comment savait-il tout ça ?

-La victime était un proche ou .. ? risqua-t-il.

Zolf inspira profondément, le regard vague.

-La victime, c'était moi.

Soudain, Ed comprit. Était-ce cela qu'il voulait dire par possessif !? Il ne le croyait pas encore. Que Roy ait osé faire une chose pareille ! Il s'était toujours dit que les personnes faisant de tels actes devraient être les individus les plus cruels qui pouvait exister. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, ces agresseurs avaient toujours demeuré bas dans son estime. Ils étaient abjects et impitoyables. Et encore, il se refusait de croire que Roy ait pu faire un tel geste. C'était impossible…

-Tu ne me crois pas, hen ? devina Kimblee, perspicace.

-C'est que…

-Non, je comprend. Quand on le voit, comme ça, c'est difficile à croire, soupira-t-il.

Ed n'osait pas réfuter non plus. _Et si c'était vrai ?_ Et si Roy était réellement comme le décrivait Zolf ? Était-il possible qu'il ait cette personnalité cachée ? Une sensation froide persistait sur son estomac, tant qu'il n'avait plus du tout faim. Peut-être avait-il réellement fréquenté un garçon ayant commis un tel geste antérieurement ? Peut-être avait-il l'intention de recommencer ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il était si familier et doux avec lui ?

Avec horreur, il constata que son imagination allait déjà trop loin. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? En qui avait-il le plus confiance !? En Roy, son ami le plus proche ou a un inconnu aux airs convaincants ? Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir laisser de telles idées stupides prendre possession de son jugement.

Pourtant, avouer ceci reviendrait à traiter Zolf de menteur. Et ça non plus, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il valait mieux que ça, pas vrai ? Pourquoi lui mentirait-il ?

-Je suis désolé, lança soudain Kimblee. Je n'aurais pas dut te dire ça…

-Non, c'est bon. Je… Je préfère le savoir…

-Ne va pas te mettre en tête que Roy est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta soudain Zolf.

Edward lui sourit. Néanmoins, il poursuivit les conversations suivantes avec moins d'enthousiasme, sa tête voguant bien plus loin. Si Kimblee le remarqua, il n'en glissa pas un mot.

-Ed ! Ou est-ce que t'étais !? On t'as cherché toute la pause ! beugla Maes de loin.

Lui et Roy vint le rejoindre tandis qu'il se rendait à son casier. Le blond s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il redoutait grandement sa rencontre avec Roy. Avec une certaine confusion, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait comme un homme coupable de tromper sa femme, comme un traître à Roy, sans savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait non ? Il avait simplement écouté une histoire un peu… perturbatrice sur un passé peut-être faux de son ami…Pas vrai ?

Il sursauta lorsque, en fermant sa case, il aperçu les yeux sombres de Roy qui le lorgnait avec suspicion. Son malaise s'aggrava.

-Alors ? dit-il. Tu étais ou ?

-Je…J'avais un devoir à terminer, finit-il avec une assurance renouvelée.

-Un devoir ? s'exalta Maes. Celui de chimie ?

-Oui…

-Génial ! Je me cherchais quelqu'un sur qui copier ! J'ai pas le temps de le faire ce soir, je vais en ville pour…

Maes s'interrompit, son index et son majeur plaqué contre ses lèvres, cachant un sourire coupable qu'il ne put dissimuler aux autres.

-Pour m'acheter une paire de chaussette, reprit-il précipitamment.

-Pourquoi tu n'en demandes pas à l'Internat ? Il en fournisse plein avec l'uniforme ! renchérit Roy, un sourcil levé.

-Parce que celles de l'Internat grattent ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop rapide pour paraître vrai.

Aussitôt dit, il partit à l'avance d'un pas conquérant qui sonnait bien trop faux. Edward tenta d'argumenter, mais la main levée de Roy le stoppa. Probablement qu'on ne risquait pas d'en savoir plus, si Roy lui-même s'avouait vaincu. Tout de même, avec une légère note froide au cœur, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à cacher des choses.

Mais il ne remarqua pas l'œil perspicace de Roy qui ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde.

Ed en était à son troisième tour de piste qu'il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Malgré la chaleur que lui procurait la course, sa gorge était éraflée par le froid ambiant. L'automne se faisait de plus en plus glacé. Bientôt, les cours de gym n'aurait autre choix que de se faire à l'intérieur. Il avait presque hâte de voir la neige blanche recouvrir de son manteau les collines environnantes.

Il distingua Roy au loin, reprenant lui-même son souffle dans l'une des estrades au bord de la piste. Il se hâta de le rejoindre, malgré les élancements douloureux de sa jambe droite.

Il ralentit tout de moins son rythme lorsqu'il entrevit Archer et un autre élève à l'allure massive à sa suite courir vers Mustang. Avec prudence, il rejoignit son ami, redoutant la suite des évènements.

-Déjà fatigué, Mustang ? lança l'autre élève.

Le sourire d'Archer s'élargit en la présence d'Edward.

-Alors, c'est vrai à ce qu'on dit ? susurra Frank en lançant à Ed un regard malicieux qui le laissa énigmatique.

L'étudiant massif à sa droite ricana. Déroutés, ni Roy ni Ed ne dirent quoi que ce soit, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que parlaient les deux autres.

-Il n'est pas au courant, je crois, ricana l'autre en jetant au blond un œil moqueur.

-Vous avez rien de mieux à faire ? cracha rageusement Roy. Foutez le camp !

Archer fit mine d'être effrayé et partit, un sourire hautain aux lèvres, tout en chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Roy les suivit de son regard méprisant un moment, jusqu'à rediriger son attention vers Edward, qui semblait bien petit dans ses souliers.

-De quoi parlaient-ils ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Aucune idée, répondit l'aîné. D'ailleurs, je m'en fiche. Viens, la course recommence.

Il suivit Roy jusqu'au point de départ. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la situation. Il aurait très bien pu renier Roy, mais il se le refusait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que son ami ait fait un telle chose…C'était impossible…_Pas vrai ?_

L'enseignant annonça le départ. Edward s'élança dans sa course avec un certaine agilité. Il n'était pas le plus rapide, mais il se débrouillait bien. Il prit légèrement l'avance, suivit de près par Roy. Avec un petit sourire, il remarqua que Maes traînait loin derrière, un air découragé au visage. À croire que la course n'était pas sa pratique favorite…

À sa droite, il aperçut Havoc qui courait rapidement. Ce dernier lui lança un regard empreint de défi, que le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Aussitôt fait, Jean augmenta le rythme, ce qu'Ed s'empressa également de faire. Ragaillardi par cette preuve de combativité, Havoc sourit et partit en flèche à une vitesse fulgurante. D'abord offusqué, Ed se rua vers lui à une rapidité doublée, le sourire malicieux jusqu'aux lèvres.

Il s'esclaffa lorsqu'il entendit l'expression blasée de Roy qui n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme. Il courait tout en perdant son souffle d'avoir trop rit, ravi de voir se rapprocher la silhouette de Jean. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, son sourire s'accentua en voyant son air surpris. Plus que réjoui, il ne comptait pas en finir là. Ed tenta le tout pour le tout et augmenta sa cadence, malgré l'irritation de sa gorge. Il dépassa Jean par sa course effrénée et…

Se prit le pied dans son lacet défait pour finir de tout son long sur le sol, écrasé comme une crêpe.

Havoc poussa un cri de stupéfaction et il le sentit s'arrêter tout près de lui. D'autres pas lourds lui indiquèrent que Roy arrivait à grand pas. Il entendit également quelques éclats de rire parmi les élèves. Évidemment, sa chute avait dut être plutôt marrante…

Ed se releva de peine et misère, une perle de larme au coin de l'œil. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir en observant ses genoux ; éraflés et saignants. Il comprit pourquoi il avait si mal. _Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?_ se dit-il avec découragement. Ses mains aussi étaient amochées à vif et il remarqua une bonne blessure sous le coude. _Génial…_

-Ed ! Ça va ?

-Ouais, c'est juste…

-Crétin ! disputa soudainement Roy qui arrivait à sa gauche.

Il sentit une grande main le soulever et se sentit légèrement étourdit.

-Je vais bien, assura Ed, un peu perdu. On peut continuer la course, j'ai seulement trébuché…

Roy ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter son argumentation. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le souleva de moitié. Claudiquant, Ed le suivit malgré lui jusqu'à l'Internat.

-Ou est-ce qu'on va ?

-À l'infirmerie.

Ed resta silencieux. Il souhaita de tout cœur que son embarras vis-à-vis Roy n'était pas visible. S'il aurait eu le choix, il aurait préféré ne pas être seul avec lui. La discussion du matin lui revenait sans cesse en tête, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. _Pourquoi j'y repense encore !?_ ragea-t-il intérieurement. Il coula un regard vers Roy, qui gardait obstinément la tête vers l'avant pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de l'infirmerie. Peut-être qu'il devrait profiter de ce moment seul à seul avec lui pour…discuter ?

Il aperçut au coin du couloir l'entrée de la salle. Ils y entrèrent, mais n'y virent personne. L'infirmière avait sans doute affaire ailleurs.

-Tant pis, tenta Ed en une tentative désespérée de repartir vers le cours de sport. On reviendra une autre fois.

Cependant, le regard noir de Roy l'en dissuada. Ils s'assirent avec précaution sur les chaises présentes qui semblaient avoir vu bien des années passer. Seul le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge était perceptible. Edward leva la tête, incertain, et fut déstabilisé de voir le brun le fixer d'un œil qui paraissait voir à travers lui tels des rayons X.

-Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ? dit-il.

Le blond déglutit. Roy n'était pas connu pour tourner autour du pot. D'un certain sens, ce n'était pas mauvais, mais pour l'instant, cette manie ne faisait que le rendre plus anxieux.

-Il y a un problème ? encouragea-t-il.

…

J'ai vraiment le don de finir mes chapitres dans un suspens. XD Bon voilà…Je tiens à vous prévenir aussi que…Malheureusement, je fais partie d'une troupe de théâtre plutôt occupée, et on présente dans 2 semaines. Donc, les soirées libres que j'ai, elles servent aux pratiques. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre au plus vite, mais je peux rien promettre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà! À peine sortie de ma dernière représentation de théâtre, avec encore du maquillage de scène plein les yeux et quelques morceaux de costume que je suis trop lâche pour enlever tout de suite, je m'attaque enfin à ce chapitre! Je le fais dès ce soir, je sais que je n'aurai pas le temps cette semaine.**

**Je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps prochainement, mes examens approchent…Et mon travail me prend tout mes temps-libre (foutues études à payer, fais chier!). Bref, je vais faire mon possible pour la suite, mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles. **

Chapitre 10

Edward déglutit. Maintenant que le moment était venu, il redoutait beaucoup plus cette conversation. Il souhaita silencieusement que l'infirmière arrive pile à ce moment, mais il n'en fut rien.

-He bien…

-Ou étais-tu à l'heure de la pause ? questionna-t-il.

L'expression de Roy était celle de quelqu'un qui semble tout deviner. Avec un certain malaise, Ed comprit qu'il était extrêmement difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à son aîné.

-J'étais…Avec quelqu'un…

S'il n'avait pas été si stressé, Ed se saurait volontiers aplatit une main sur le front en signe de découragement. _C'est certainement pas avec ces phrases à la con que je vais me sauver la mise, _soupira-t-il intérieurement. Comme il s'en était douté, cette répondre n'était en rien suffisante. Le brun semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire entre éclater de rire ou se mettre en colère. Il y avait de quoi, il devait avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule à bégayer des phrases de pas plus de trois mots.

Roy soupira, puis se pencha sur sa chaise, une main dans l'autre, dans une posture semblable à un parent qui tenterait une approche tolérante envers un enfant turbulent. Seul son pied tapant contre le sol prouvait qu'il était un peu en colère.

-Ed, comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dit rien ?

-Mais il n'a rien à dire ! Et puis je vais très bien !

Cette fois-ci, le brun pouffa.

-Tu crois pouvoir me berner avec ça ?

Edward ne répondit rien. _Je suis supposé répondre quoi !?_ paniqua-t-il. Les relations sociales n'avaient jamais été son fort. Mentir restait également une pratique obscure pour lui. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en sortir ?

-Et si je n'avais pas envie de te le dire ? lança soudain Ed, jouant le tout pour le tout.

C'est seulement après qu'il se rendit compte de l'impact de sa phrase. Il n'avait jamais souhaité dire une chose pareille à Roy, mais les jeux étaient faits. L'expression de son visage n'avait que très peu changé, mais de légers plis étaient apparus au bout de ses yeux effilés, seul détail qu'il était possible de distinguer. Ed put également voir ses prunelles s'obscurcir légèrement, mais il n'était pas certain de la cause. Il espéra seulement que ce n'était qu'un des jeux de lumière de la pièce…

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se reprit précipitamment Ed en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, les yeux écarquillés sous l'effet de la panique. Je voulais dire que…que c'était…Que je…

Il fallut au moins 3 longues minutes pour Edward à se perdre dans ses explications bafouillées sans queue ni tête avant que Roy n'éclate de rire.

-Crétin, finit-il par soupirer en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Néanmoins, Ed ne s'en sentit pas mieux pour autant. Il avait désormais un poids sur le cœur, regrettant ses paroles et les mensonges qu'il avait pensé dire. Mais il ne se croyait tout de même pas prêt à lui dire tout maintenant. _Je ne mens pas. Je ne lui dit simplement pas tout_, se rassura-t-il vainement. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa son dos se reposer contre le dossier de sa chaise, qui grinça bruyamment.

-En fait, à l'heure de la pause j'étais…J'étais avec Zolf, lança Ed d'un ton nouvellement confiant.

Il entrevit la silhouette de Roy remuer. Malgré son ton résolu, il n'avait put se résoudre à fixer son ami dans les yeux. La conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt ne cessait de lui revenir en tête et il angoissait à l'idée que Roy perçoive dans son visage des signes de peur.

-Zolf !? répondit-il, presque en criant. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui !?

-Je l'ai rencontré en chemin…

Edward osa enfin lever le regard. Roy était à semi redressé de sa chaise qui semblait avoir reculé sous l'impact. Il n'aurait su dire si son visage montrait plus de haine que de surprise. Ses prunelles noires paraissaient lancer des éclairs, comme lorsque Archer s'en était pris à lui. Sauf que cette fois, c'était contre lui qu'il en avait…

Le petit blond se recroquevilla légèrement, nerveux. Il avait prévu que cette discussion serait plutôt émoussée, mais il ne s'y était pas vraiment préparé. Roy, quant à lui, se rassit en laissant entendre un grand soupir. Sa main remonta pour aller se perdre dans ses cheveux et finir plaquée contre son front.

-Ed, écoute, débuta-t-il. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le côtoyer. Zolf est…

-Très aimable, l'interrompit Ed. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal, ni rien de tout ça. Pourquoi vous vous entêtez à le détester ?

-Je ne m'entête pas. J'ai de bonnes raisons de me méfier, voilà tout !

-Tu n'as qu'à me les dire ! répliqua furieusement Ed en perdant étrangement patience. Ce sera à moi de décider s'il mérite ma confiance ! Pourquoi je devrais me fier à ton seul jugement ?

Roy se leva brusquement et abattit ses mains contre les épaules d'Edward, pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. La colère avait disparu de ses yeux et était remplacée par une crainte sans nom.

-Qu'est-ce que Zolf t'a dit pour que tu sois furieux contre moi ainsi ? chuchota Roy.

Ed se paralysa, perplexe. Encore une fois, la facilité avec laquelle Roy lisait entre les lignes de ses pensées le laissa sans voix. Voyant qu'Ed tardait à répondre, le brun enchaîna.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Zolf m'avait prévenu.

Roy soupira une fois de plus. Il retourna s'asseoir d'un mouvement las et joignit ses mains ensemble sur ses genoux. Ed sembla recevoir une flèche au cœur lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais vu Roy dans cet état. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi…triste.

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que d'être privé de cours de Sport deux bonnes semaines. L'infirmière lui avait découvert une cheville foulée et avait également dut recouvrir les nombreuses égratignures qu'Ed avait récolté lors de sa chute. Mais pour l'instant, il avait quelque chose de bien plus important en tête. Ses blessures mineures étaient loin d'être ses priorités.

Il n'avait pas recroisé Zolf depuis. Il faut dire que la présence accrue de Roy, qu'elle soit appréciée ou non, l'empêchait de le revoir.

Le côtoiement de chambre était également devenu plutôt embarrassant. Après la légère dispute de l'infirmerie, lui comme Roy ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire, et Ed trouvait cette situation plus qu'inconfortable. Pourtant, bien avant, il avait été on ne peut plus heureux d'apprendre que son colocataire serait son meilleur ami, mais maintenant…

Roy était devenu un peu plus froid, et c'est là qu'Edward découvrit une autre facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait pu distinguer lorsqu'il était en bonne entente. Ses manières autrefois facétieuses, ses sourires moqueurs et sa désinvolture espiègle n'étaient presque plus, envers lui. Il était plutôt indifférent et détaché, et chacun de ses rires semblaient faux. Il parlait également très peu, et Ed n'était tout simplement assez courageux pour tenter la conversation lorsque Roy se montrait dans cet état. Inutile de dire que les premiers soirs dans la chambre furent très silencieux.

Hughes remarqua vite la différence de leur comportement, mais jamais Ed n'eut conscience qu'il ait mentionné aucun propos à ce sujet. Cependant, il devinait que lui et Roy s'était probablement parlé à un moment ou à un autre, vu la complicité qui régnait entre eux. Et Edward savait très bien qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette conversation également. Hughes le traquerait à un moment ou il ne s'y attendrait pas du tout et le sermonnerait de question, il en était sûr.

Pour la millième fois de la semaine, ces mêmes pensées tournaient dans sa tête à une vitesse ahurissante, l'empêchant de se concentrer entièrement sur son cours de littérature. Roy était assis à sa droite, ce qui aidait encore moins à sa concentration. Heureusement, Maes était là aussi. Sa simple présence apaisait un peu le constant malaise et Roy, même maussade, semblait déjà plus joyeux lorsque Hughes râlait les pires stupidités possibles (ce qu'il faisait à peu près tout le temps).

-Edo…

_Parlant du loup_, soupira intérieurement Ed. Il se refusa de répondre, comblé dans ses pensées mélancoliques et n'ayant guère envie d'en sortir tout de suite.

-Edo, chuchota Maes d'une voix plus insistante, presque pressante.

Renfrogné, il se tourna impatiemment vers lui, prêt à bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire, mais son expression railleuse le stoppa dans son geste. Ce n'est que là qu'il se rendit compte du silence complet qui régnait dans la salle de cour.

-Alors, Elric ? lança l'enseignant. Votre réponse ?

Il sursauta. Il jeta un œil autour, voyant que tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui, pouffant et souriant. Apparemment, le professeur le hélait depuis un bon moment, sans qu'il s'en ait rendu compte.

-Ma…quoi ?

Ce fut Maes qui éclata de rire le premier. Mais ce qui lui fit encore plus plaisir, ce fut d'entendre Roy rire également. Son _vrai_ rire. Malgré le fait que tous les étudiants étaient toujours tourné vers lui, Ed ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale.

-T'as piqué un de ses fards ! s'exclama Maes en s'esclaffant une fois de plus.

-Arrêtez ! répliqua Ed entre ses dents, faussement offensé.

Mais il ne le fut pas très longtemps lorsque le sourire de Roy, celui qu'il aimait tant, revint, et ne s'évanouit pas quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et n'en descendit seulement une fois qu'ils se remirent en marche pour l'heure du dîner.

Soudain, Maes sauta sur place, l'air totalement paniqué, tournant en rond comme s'il espérait s'envoler.

-Merde ! s'écria-t-il. Je vais être en retard !

Sans laisser un mot de plus, il décampa comme un lièvre, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser à l'élève qui avait échappé tout ses bouquins par sa course imprudente.

-En retard.. ?

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Roy, perplexe. Ça fait plusieurs fois que ça lui arrive. J'ai beau insister, il ne veut rien me dire.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde fois et Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir, constatant que l'incident de Hughes les avaient rendus dans un état près de la normale. _Comme avant_, regretta Ed. Roy parut également s'en rendre compte puisqu'il détourna la tête, mal à l'aise, une main sur la nuque. Sa tentative de changer de sujet fut, même pour Edward, évidente.

-Je compte quand même en savoir plus, dit-il et il fallut un temps à Ed pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Hughes.

Et il eut un peu de peine à l'admettre, mais il fut content que Hughes cachait quelque chose. Après tout, si ça pouvait lui permettre de sourire et parler avec Roy normalement, savoir ce que manigançait Maes pouvait attendre un peu…

**Écrit en 40 minutes… Si vous permettez maintenant, je vais aller me changer et me démaquiller. J'ai horriblement chaud dans ce costume. Bonne semaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hé hé! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 11! C'est dommage que je n'avance pas plus vite, tout de même… Par contre, j'suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à écrire malgré mes 2 dernières semaines extra-infernale-à-courir-partout-sans-arrêt. J'ai réussi à avancer la fic, ouaiiis! (Sort les pompons de Cheerleaders) Ya des jours ou je m'adore XD (« Bon, t'as finis oui? » S'en va casser le CD victorieux qui jouait en arrière plan sans le moindre regret) Bon! Un peu de sérieux!**

Chapitre 11

C'était vendredi. Malgré tous ses devoirs, ses rédactions à rédiger et ses quelques examens préparatifs, jamais Edward n'avait trouvé une semaine à l'Internat aussi longue. Bien sûr, la relation tendue qu'il avait avec Roy y était pour quelque chose.

Le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit tout en laissant un grand soupir à fendre l'âme. Pour une fois, il fut bien content que son compagnon de chambre ne soit pas présent. Plutôt que de se forcer à sourire et à rire faussement aux blagues de Hughes, ici, seul, il pouvait sans problème se laisser aller à son air mélancolique sans problèmes.

_D'accord, il y a quand même eu des améliorations_, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Ce n'était pas complètement faux. Certains moments, il avait cru revoir leur amitié d'antan lorsqu'une situation amenait Roy à sourire sincèrement. C'est seulement grâce à ces instants là qu'Ed gardait son maigre espoir bien caché que les choses s'arrangeraient par le futur.

Il soupira de nouveau tout en se couchant sur le dos pour observer le plafond. Il se demanda vaguement ou était Roy. Probablement avec Maes, en train de le sermonner pour en savoir plus sur ces absences répétitives…

On cogna à la porte. Edward se releva d'un bond, les nerfs électrocutés. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle même, dévoilant la tête de Jean. _Évidemment, Roy n'aurait pas cogné à la porte avant d'entrer_, pensa amèrement Ed.

-Salut Ed !

Le ton d'Havoc était enthousiasme, comme presque tout le temps, et un grand sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cependant, il rétrécit légèrement en remarquant l'air morose d'Edward qui avait tenté, sans grand succès, de le saluer avec entrain.

-Ça ne va pas ?

Il entra sans se faire prier, avant que le jeune ait le temps de répondre, et s'assit sur le lit de Roy, juste en face.

-Non, tout va bien ! sourit Ed.

Havoc ne répondit pas, l'observant avec suspicion sans même s'en dérober. Mal à l'aise devant cet interrogatoire muet, Edward se ratatina sur lui-même.

-C'est à cause de Roy, pas vrai ? devina sans problèmes Jean.

_Et merde_, s'attrista Ed. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à tenir le sujet, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie d'y penser. Il avait également cru que les autres ne remarqueraient pas ses troubles. Il s'était mis à corps et âme pour ne rien montrer de ses craintes aux autres, sauf peut-être à Hughes.

-Tu sais, commença Jean. Tu ne dois pas garder tout tes problèmes pour toi. On ne peut pas t'aider si tu nous dis rien.

Cette phrase résonna douloureusement dans la tête d'Edward. « _Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu ne me dit rien ? » _avait dit Roy juste avant leur dispute. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire ça!? Il n'avait _pas_ besoin d'aide!

-Tu sais, Roy ne te déteste pas, enchaîna Havoc, voyant qu'Ed tardait à répondre.

Le jeune grimaça. S'il aurait fallu que Roy le déteste, il n'osait imaginer la déprime dans laquelle il serait.

-On dirait qu'il m'en veut, en tout cas, lança Ed, surpris de s'entendre parler.

En un sens, Jean n'avait jamais paru aussi proche de lui qu'à cet instant. Ses yeux affichaient une grande curiosité, et son visage montrait toute l'amabilité dont il était doté.

-Peut-être juste un tout petit peu, renchérit Jean avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que ça le rend triste de savoir que tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Mais je lui fais confiance! s'exclama Ed en panique.

Et puis quoi encore!? Roy était la personne pour qui il avait le plus de confiance! Pourquoi en doutait-il?

-Tu devrais lui montrer alors, que tu crois en lui, dit Jean, après un moment de silence.

Devant le mutisme d'Ed, il enchaîna.

-Il a beau être perspicace, il ne sait pas tout. Si tu lui caches tes tracas, il ne peut rien faire pour toi. À force, il a dut penser que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance.

Edward fut déstabilisé par cette pensée, pourtant horriblement simple. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là, et se bernait à imaginer que le problème venait d'ailleurs. Toutes ces choses, se confier, dire aux autres ce qu'il ressentait, ce n'était pas son truc. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et avait toujours vécu sans. Et puis, à quoi aurait-ce servi? Sa maîtresse, bien qu'elle l'ait élevé en bonne partie, n'était pas assez proche de lui pour faire office de confidente. À qui aurait-il pu dire ses problèmes? Wrath, le jeune fils? Inenvisageable. Sigh, le mari d'Izumi? Encore moins… De toute façon, il n'en avait jamais vraiment ressentit le besoin. Il gardait toujours tout pour soi, c'était, c'est et ce serait toujours comme ça, non?

-Je ne sais pas comment me confier aux autres, murmura-t-il si bas qu'Havoc dut s'accroupir pour mieux entendre.

-Tu ne sais pas? rigola-t-il, pourtant nullement moqueur. C'est si simple, tu n'as qu'à parler. Tout, n'importe quoi, le moindre petit tracas. Si tu lui dirais ce genre de choses, même des soucis qui te semblent stupides, je crois que Roy ne s'en sentirait que valorisé.

Ed haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de comprendre tout les méandres de ses relations humaines complexes. Roy s'en sentirait valorisé? Pourquoi donc? Tout ce qu'il ferait, c'est l'embêter avec d'idiots troubles qui ne méritaient même pas d'être entendu…

-Je crois que tu ne comprends pas certaines choses, ajouta soudainement Havoc, remarquant l'air sceptique d'Ed.

Un silence perdura, vascillant.

-Tu sais, Roy t'aime beaucoup, poursuivit Havoc, d'un ton étonnement doux qu'Edward ne lui connaissait pas. Tu sais ce que ça implique?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et fit un mouvement d'épaule qui ne signifiait rien. Il n'était vraiment sûr de savoir précisément ce qu'était le sentiment d'aimer, et tout ça… Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé de sa vie, mais ses parents décédés auraient dut être ceux qui lui auraient enseigné ce genre de vertus. Hors, il n'en était rien.

-Ça veut dire qu'il s'inquiète de ton bien-être, qu'il souhaite le meilleur pour toi, qu'il espère ton bonheur, ta confiance, tu comprends?

Il était étrange de voir Havoc, d'un naturel si gaffeur, jovial, être soudain si sérieux, si connaisseur en matière de sentiments. C'en était déstabilisant.

-C'est pourquoi lui dire tes tracas, même insignifiants, peut être magique, enchaîna-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Si ces problèmes sont assez graves pour que tu en sois toi-même troublé, il n'a aucune raison de les trouver négligeables et de ne pas les lui confier.

Ed resta un moment perplexe, saisissant de plus en plus ce qu'Havoc tentait de lui faire comprendre. Ce domaine lui était encore inconnu. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis proches auparavant, seulement la famille, et les relations n'étaient pas totalement pareilles, grugées par le deuil de la mort et des séparations…

-Tu devrais y réfléchir un peu, à tout ça, sourit Jean, en se levant du lit.

L'échange était terminé, tout avait été dit. Edward avait l'impression de n'avoir rien dit, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux. Mais il sentait déjà que certaines choses s'étaient améliorées, comme si des parties du monde qui lui avaient toujours été cachées étaient soudainement mise à jour par la lumière.

-Et je voudrais te dire… lança Havoc de la porte, prêt à quitter la chambre. Si un jour il te vient l'envie de parler, j'aurai toujours une épaule pour toi.

Sur ce, il sourit, l'un de ses sourires rayonnants dont seul lui avait le secret, et partit au dehors, refermant la porte derrière lui. Le silence devint maître de la chambre, ou l'on distinguait seulement la respiration régulière d'Edward, sur son lit, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, fixant la fenêtre d'un regard vide.

-Bon matin! cria Hughes avec une bonne humeur accoutumée, qui fut même contagieuse pour un Roy qui semblait avoir passée une très courte nuit.

-S'lut, grogna Edward, pas tout à fait sortit du monde des rêves.

Il s'était endormi très tard, tournant sans cesse en rond entre ses draps. Il avait entendu Roy se faufiler dans la chambre, plus tard, et avait feignit le sommeil. Après la conversation d'hier, il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à affronter la situation. Il ne croyait pas non plus totalement la comprendre.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de démêler ses cheveux en pagaille, qui étaient remplis de nœuds d'avoir tant tourné contre l'oreiller, le soir dernier. Bien que Roy était plus froid qu'à l'habitude, ce détail ne lui échappa pas.

-Ed, tu l'as ce devoir de chimie? chuchota Maes d'un ton de conspirateur. J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, je peux copier tes réponses?

Mais Edward n'écoutait pas, ayant aperçu du coin de l'œil Kimbley, au bout du couloir. Dans un sens, tout ce remue-ménage s'était produit à cause de lui. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il en était incapable. Il avait été si gentil avec lui, comment aurait-il put être responsable?

-Hé-ho! Vaisseau Hughes appelle Edward! beugla Maes d'une voix stridente.

-Hein?

-Le devoir Edo! Le devoir!

-Le devoir? Quel dev….HA! Le devoir!

Il plaqua ses mains contre son crâne, alarmé, et échappa tous les livres qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La tension de ses dernières journées et son manque de sommeil le rendait un peu à nerfs, ce qui l'affola grandement dans tout les sens du terme possible. Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas du tout repensé aux devoirs et aux examens, qui étaient plutôt loin dans ses priorités de préoccupations du moment…

Il voulut courir vers les dortoirs pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Il n'avait pas fait ce devoir, évidemment. Et maintenant, en plus, Hughes comptait sur lui. Effaré, il s'élança vers l'aile Ouest, sachant pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le faire avant le début du cours, mais une main l'arrêta en chemin, manquant de le faire tomber.

-Du calme, Ed! s'exclama Hughes, l'air maintenant décontenancé. Qu'est-ce qui te prends?

-Le devoir! rabroua Ed, comme si c'était évident. J'ai oublié le devoir!

-Ça, on avait vu, pas la peine d'en faire un plat, débuta Maes, mais Edward n'écoutait pas du tout.

Une main plus grande, plus imposante cette fois, se posa contre son épaule vide. Ed n'eut pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que c'était celle de Roy. C'est pourquoi il s'interrompit dans les réprimandes qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer à Maes.

-Edward, tu devrais aller dormir, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Le jeune en fut troublé. Premièrement, il s'était exprimé de sa vraie voix, celle qui était douce, sage, chaleureuse. Il y avait même perçu un brin d'inquiétude, qui eu autant d'effet qu'une flèche en plein cœur. Mais il était trop effarouché pour prendre ses paroles au premier degré à cet instant même. Trop de pensées se bousculaient en même temps dans son pauvre cerveau qui ne voulait que prendre un peu de repos.

-Impossible! lança-t-il, et Ed fut très choqué d'entendre sa voix vibrer d'un ton un peu hystérique. Ce foutu travail compte pour beaucoup, on doit le remettre, sinon on peut dire adieu à…

-Ho-là, du calme! tonna fortement Roy, pour couvrir les élans désespérés d'un blond apparemment à bout de nerfs.

La pression de sa grande main contre l'épaule d'Ed se resserra encore plus.

-Calme-toi et respire, dit-il doucement, et poursuivit, tandis que le blond tentait de répliquer. Sinon je t'assommes moi-même et je te promets un séjour à l'infirmerie!

Edward ne répliqua pas, muet comme une carpe et aussi immobile qu'une statue.

-Et maintenant, retourne directement aux dortoirs, et si tu as le malheur de ne pas y être lorsque j'irai vérifier à l'heure du dîner, tu te souviendras de moi à chaque fois que tu voudras t'asseoir, gronda Roy.

Si Ed ne l'aurait pas connu comme étant doux et attentionné, il en aurait eu peur. Après tout, il était imposant, plutôt grand (quoi qu'Ed n'était pas vraiment une référence en matière de grandeur), à l'allure parfois ténébreuse et sérieuse, en plus de ses yeux noirs étincelants qui semblaient lancer des éclairs. Cette fois-ci, il préféra ne pas répliquer, et obéit sagement, intimidé.

-Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce devoir, je vais discuter avec le prof, continua-t-il d'une voix ronchonne.

Il partit sans une parole de plus, Hughes à sa suite, qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer à Ed un regard grandement surpris. Le blond, quant à lui, soupira. Il était plutôt content de ne pas avoir à assister au cours, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, de toute façon…

**WOILA! XD Waah, ce chapitre, j'me sentais franchement bizarre en l'écrivant. Ça me rappelle tant de trucs…Enfin bon! XD Et la petite crise de nerfs, je me suis inspirée de mon état des dernières semaines, ça m'a été utile. XD**

**Si vous permettez, je vais aller étudier maintenant. J'ai un examen important demain qui comptera pour mes 3 années à venir de Cégep et une bonne petite partie de mon futur…. Bonne semaine!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Il est 3h du mat…24 juin 2008. XD Hem, j'aimerais aussi ajouter… Bonne St-Jean! . (Je me suis promenée toute la nuit avec un drapeau énorme sur l'épaule, j'ai trooooop mal muuuuu…)**

Chapitre 12

Il était profondément fatigué. En arrivant dans la chambre, éclaircie par le soleil matinal, il avait remarqué à quel point des cernes monstrueuses lui rendait l'air si épuisé. Pas étonnant que Roy et Hughes aient vite remarqué son état.

Ed n'avait même pas tenté de dormir, sachant cet exploit impossible. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il n'y voyait sans cesse que des devoirs à finir, des travaux à remettre, des rédactions à compléter… Il avait négligé tous ses détails auparavant, trop concentré à tenter de résoudre le problème à propos de Roy, qui n'était, pas ailleurs, toujours pas réglé.

Pour cause, il avait préféré s'attaquer aux travaux d'école, espérant sans doute réduire le retard qui avait accumulé ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas grand espoir de s'avancer en un simple avant-midi, mais il essayerait, du moins. Pire encore, sa concentration faiblissait beaucoup, vaguant sans cesse vers des sujets qu'il aurait préféré de pas songer, revenant toujours aux paroles d'Havoc, au visage de Kimbley, et Roy, Roy, toujours Roy…

Il laissa échapper un terrible soupir, secrètement ravi d'être seul dans la pièce. Ou peut-être était-ce une illusion… Il se sentait plutôt triste _d'être_ seul… Il aurait bien aimé qu'Havoc surgisse à cet instant, mais c'était improbable à cette heure.

Il se sentait nauséeux, malade, tout en sachant que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son estomac. Étrangement, il aurait été très heureux d'être avec Havoc, à ce moment même. Il avait été si gentil, hier. Sa proposition aimable de son attention particulière lui donnait chaud au cœur. Après tout, même s'il n'en comprenait pas tout les sens, Jean devait avoir raison…

Lorsque Roy entra dans la chambre, Edward sursauta. Assis sur son lit, les genoux couverts de livres et de feuilles, ses yeux étaient vitreux, à demi-fermés, sous ses cheveux laissés libre, toujours décoiffés.

-Je t'avais dit de dormir ! lança Roy, soudain menaçant.

Ed voulut lui répondre, mais il s'interrompit, médusé. Roy n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais plutôt inquiet. Et si c'était vraiment le cas ? S'il avait balayé l'idée de lui en vouloir pour plutôt s'inquiéter de son manque de sommeil ? Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas d'autres raisons qui auraient permis à Roy d'être révolté contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Ed, consterné.

Il pencha la tête, ne voulant pas croiser le regard onyx de son aîné. Le silence qui s'en suivit le laissa perplexe. Il n'avait jamais pensé s'excuser à Roy, mais il préférait ça plutôt que de continuer à lui mentir. « _Il souhaite ton bonheur et ta santé_ » avait-dit Havoc.

-Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, grogna le brun.

Ed osa enfin lever le regard. Il paraissait surpris, néanmoins satisfait. Sentant étrangement qu'il lui devait une explication, il enchaîna d'une voix nerveuse.

-Je savais que j'aurais été incapable de dormir.

-Et tu as préféré t'occuper avec des devoirs ? ajouta Roy, moqueur.

Pas de réponse. Edward n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à des piques de ce genre. En fait, il n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à quoi que ce soit. Il regretta soudainement sa solitude, mais le fait d'avoir une telle pensée le rendit malade, se rendant compte que ça ne pouvait signifier que le départ de Roy.

Il crut voir du coin de l'œil l'aîné s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face, les mains jointes. Il grimaça intérieurement. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était justement de _parler_.

-Tu devrais prendre une pause, Edward.

Le blond hocha les épaules, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Dormir ou non lui laissait ni chaud ni froid. Et quand bien même aurait-il essayé, son sommeil aurait été ponctué de cauchemars énigmatiques.

-J'y pense, reprit Roy. Tu dois aller au secrétariat. Quelqu'un a demandé à te voir.

Sans grand enthousiasme, Ed se leva. Il voulut lancer au brun un regard emplis de regret, mais fut incapable de lever la tête. Il se contenta de soupirer et de traîner ses pas jusqu'à l'administration, à peine curieux de savoir qui ça pourrait être.

Ooo

Edward revint juste à l'heure du troisième cours, ou il n'eut pas le choix de presser le pas pour s'y rendre sans mériter de retard. La foule d'élèves bourdonnait autour de lui telle une ruche d'abeille, qui produisait des bruits qui ne semblaient l'atteindre, des paroles qu'il ne saisissait pas…

Chancelant, il se dépêcha de prendre la place aux côtés de Roy et Hughes. Il entendit vaguement Breda crier quelque chose, l'air joyeux, mais ne l'entendit pas, pensant totalement à autre chose. Il sentit une claque amicale sur son épaule de la part de Falman, et répondit par un sourire faux, qui fut inutile puisqu'il était déjà ailleurs. Il était dans un monde flou et cotonneux, pas vraiment confortable, comme si tout les sons environnants n'arrivaient pas à atteindre le creux de ses oreilles, bouchées par il ne savait quoi.

-Edo ? Ça va ?

Il se tourna vers Hughes, plus par réflexe que par intérêt. Remarquant son air inquiet, il sut avec regret qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter les questions.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? poursuivit-il.

Il sentait le regard brûlant de Roy sur lui. Ce détail fit légèrement exploser sa bulle, le ramenant à la vérité. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, mais n'était-ce pas Havoc qui lui avait conseillé de se confier ? Il n'avait jamais essayé…

-Le maître a appelé, dit-il d'une voix qui trembla de nervosité.

Les alentours étaient toujours aussi bruyants, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne voyait seulement que les mines anxieuses de Roy et Maes le fixant.

-Le maître ?

-Le mari de ma maîtresse, expliqua vaguement Ed, nauséeux.

Hughes se tut, laissant le blond perplexe. _Roy a probablement dut lui expliquer mon cas_, pensa-t-il.

-Monsieur Sigh m'a appelé pour me dire que… Enfin je suis officiellement sans abris, finit-il par dire.

-Sans abris ? s'offusqua Roy. Il te fout à la porte !?

-Non ! Seulement, les autorités ne peuvent pas le nommer comme étant officiellement mon tuteur, puisqu'il est toujours absent. Et comme Maître Izumi est décédée, je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

-Mais il a un fils, non ? s'enquit Hughes. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêche de t'amener aussi s'il doit partir ailleurs ?

-Rien. Mais ça signifierait que je doive quitter l'école.

Maes ferma sa bouche, horrifié. Roy restait muet, les sourcils froncés. Edward, quant à lui, soupira une fois de plus. Un problème de plus s'ajoutait aux autres. Il en avait sérieusement marre. Et quand bien même, malgré tout les difficultés que lui avaient apporté l'Internat ces dernières semaines, il ne pouvait se résoudre de le quitter. Du moins, plutôt quitter ces deux visages épouvantés qui ne cessaient de le dévisager depuis quelques secondes.

C'aurait été si bien de simplement se laisser aller dans ces doux élans de folie (Note de l'auteur : Bah quoi ? Ça vous arrive jamais de souhaiter l'hystérie ?) et d'envoyer promener son honneur. Il s'aurait volontiers arraché les cheveux, mais ça n'aurait servit qu'à lui être plutôt douloureux, tout en lui garantissant une tête affreuse pour les prochaines semaines à venir. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les embrouilles arrivent en même temps ? Déjà séparées, elles étaient bien dures à gérer, mais toutes comme ça, en une semaine…

-Il y a sûrement un moyen, dit la voix grave de Roy, le ramenant soudain à la réalité que son cerveau pithiatique avait fait disparaître.

-Un arrangement avec l'Internat peut-être, ajouta Hughes.

Edward ne se contenta que de soupirer avec lassitude.

-Y'en a _maaaaaarre_, geignit-il.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire sans retenue. C'était plutôt rare de voir Ed dans cet état. N'importe, ce brusque changement de comportement transforma l'atmosphère morose et devint plus léger, tant qu'Ed se surprit à sourire.

-C'est quand les prochaines _longues_ vacances ? dit-il, mi-rieur mi peiné.

-Bah, il y a Noël qui vient dans quatre semaines, répliqua Maes.

-Si on survit jusque là, joignit Roy.

Ils semblaient tout les deux soudainement enthousiasmes.

-En revenant des vacances, ce sera le carnaval !

-Et le mariage, bava Hughes.

Le mariage ! Tiens, un détail qu'il avait complètement oublié… Il laissa Roy et Hughes s'exalter dans tout les particularités qui faisaient du mariage un événement à ne pas manquer, probablement un essai vain de lui remonter le moral. Évidemment, Edward préféra taire le fait que ce genre de festivals ne faisait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Particulièrement la robe de mariée…

Ooo

-_Edoooooooooooo_ ?

-_Qwââââââââââââââââ_ ?

-T'as finit le problème vingt-quatre de la page douze ?

-_Noooooooooooooon_…

-Arrêtez-ça, on dirait des gamins, grogna Roy.

-Rooooooooooy ! T'es pas drôôôôle ! se plaignit Hughes.

-La _feeeeeeeeeeeerme_ !

-Rooh, c'que t'es de mauvais poil ce soir.

Maes se lassa de tourner autour de Roy et s'intéressa plutôt à Ed, qui tentait, sans beaucoup de succès, d'étudier sa chimie, bien qu'il soit pris d'une crise de fou rire depuis plusieurs bonnes minutes. Ses courtes nuits, sa fatigue, et sa bonne humeur revenue ne faisaient pas un très bon mélange.

Ils s'étaient réfugié aux dortoirs, dans la chambre de Roy (et de Ed, en principe) pour s'avancer le plus possible dans leurs travaux. Les deux aînés pensaient là que ce serait une bonne manière de réduire le retard accumulé, ce qui rassurerait Edward et réduirait ses heures de travail autant que les cernes de ses yeux. Le soleil avait depuis longtemps quitté le ciel, la soirée était plutôt avancée, c'est pourquoi rien ne fut surprenant à ce que Ed et Maes se marrent pendant des heures au moindre bruit cocasse et à la moindre blague frivole. Seul Roy, dans son éternelle convenance, gardait tout son calme et son sérieux.

-Allez, soupira-t-il. Mettez-vous au travail qu'on puisse aller dormir.

-T'inquiète paaaaaas _Royouneeet_ !

-Pas d'soucis ! On continuera demain ! lança Ed avec entrain.

Il tenta d'attraper son sac, rempli à rebord de cartables, mais tomba à la renverse sous son poids, ce qui provoqua chez Hughes une autre crise de rire. Le blond se sentit totalement ridicule, les pieds en l'air, les cheveux en désordre, la tête contre le plancher, mais finit tout de même par ricaner. Cette fois-ci, même Roy se joignit à l'hilarité générale. Ce fait même fit afficher au plus jeune une sourire béat. C'était comme avant, _comme si rien ne s'était passé…_

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers la porte, terrifié à l'idée qu'un professeur les ait surpris debout après le couvre-feu. Mais ce n'était qu'Havoc, qui paraissait plutôt surpris, la tête tenant dans le vide par l'entrebâillement de la porte. On pouvait également apercevoir deux autres silhouettes, en arrière, sans pouvoir y placer des noms.

-On fait nos devoirs, voyons, répliqua Hughes comme si c'était une évidence.

-On peut se joindre ? dit la voix de Breda, derrière.

Ooo

**Mmmmm….Ça finit sec et bizarre. La dernière scène, j'avais une panne grave d'inspiration, alors j'ai seulement écrit ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire avec certaines personnes XD. Enfin bon, en espérant que mon syndrome de la page blanche ne soit que passager…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre de délire! XD Avec les précédents, je vous en devait bien un qui soit un peu plus léger… Même si l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup.**

Chapitre 13

Edward sortit bien lentement du monde des rêves grâce à la sonnerie agaçante de son réveil criard. L'orchestre plutôt insolite de ronflements, qui ne pouvaient pas être ceux de Roy puisqu'il étaient bien trop bruyants et nombreux, le laissa perplexe un moment.

Avec précaution, il leva la tête, et eu droit à une migraine comme cadeau à son effort matinal. Cela ne le surprenait guère. Non seulement ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup avancés dans les devoirs et travaux, mais en plus, ils s'étaient couchés à pas d'heure, aux petites heures du matin alors que l'aurore menaçait de leur promettre une longue journée.

Dans un grognement maussade, il se laissa tomber de son lit, tout en traversant les quelques obstacles sur le chemin de la salle de bain (qui étaient Jean et Breda, endormis au sol dans des positions ridicules). Son reflet n'avait pas vraiment meilleure mine qu'hier, mais contrairement à la veille, un sourire un peu crétin illuminait son visage. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui serait, malgré sa fatigue, une bonne journée.

Il revint sur ses pas et contempla le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Quelques chips étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur le plancher, entre les bouquins de chimie et de philosophie. Un contenant de crème fouettée avait laissé tout son contenu dans les draps de Roy, qui dormait d'ailleurs comme un bienheureux entre ses couvertures enduites de chantilly.

Edward pouffa un moment, avant de trouver la volonté de réveiller les autres. Sans plus de manière, il secoua du pied le dos de Breda, et se laissa totalement tomber sur Havoc, qui en cria de surprise.

-Bon matin! dit-il avec entrain.

-_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeed_… C'est crueeeeeeeel c'que tu fous…

-Vous ne vous auriez pas levé autrement, de toute façon.

-Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi tu le fais pas à Roy ?

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit, prenant des tournures de psychopathe impatient. Il passa délicatement par dessus Hughes, qui dormait encore, et s'approcha près du lit, près à lui faire le sursaut du siècle. Il se ravisa presque en repensant que le brun pourrait lui en vouloir, mais il continua tout de même, ragaillardi par la soirée de la veille.

Doucement, très doucement, il grimpa sur le lit tout en prenant soin de ne rien faire craquer. Havoc et Breda étaient muets comme des carpes, fébriles. Ed pouvait presque sentir leur hâte. Il retint l'éclat de rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa gorge et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'entendait seulement que les battements de son cœur et la respiration régulière de Roy, qui était couché sur le dos, l'air profondément endormi.

Il bloqua sa respiration, prêt à hurler il-ne-savait-quoi, quand les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il fit un bond, surpris et prit au dépourvu, alors qu'il percevait à peine le « _BOO !_ » que cria Roy puisqu'il tombait déjà en sens inverse, se frappant la tête au côté du lit au passage pour finir sa chute sur Maes.

Un peu sonné, il se releva péniblement. Havoc, Breda et Roy se marrait comme des baleines, une main sur le ventre. Hughes, qui grognait dans son sommeil, sans pour autant de réveiller, se retourna sur le dos, à la recherche d'une position plus confortable. Edward tomba une seconde fois, désarçonné, et perdit l'équilibre pour atterrir le nez au plancher. (Note de l'auteur : Ça m'est arrivé pas plus tard que la semaine dernière ce truc XD)

-_Grasiiiiiiiiiiiiiie_, marmonna Maes, la bouche grande ouverte.

Le fou rire repartit de plus belle, qui fut joint cette fois-ci par Edward, une main sur le crâne et sa migraine revenue à la charge.

-Grasie ? C'est quoi d'après toi ? posa Jean.

-Sûrement une autre de ses conneries, marmonna Roy en jetant à son meilleur ami un œil découragé.

-Dans le resto italien du centre-ville, y'a un plat qui se nomme Grasie, épilogua Havoc.

-Aucun lien, soupira le brun.

-Qui le réveille maintenant ?

-Je propose le seau d'eau.

-Je vote pour la douche !

-Non ! Trouvez une trompette !

-T'es fou ou quoi ? Les surveillants du dortoir vont flipper!

-Jean ! Va remplir le vase d'eau froide !

ooo

-C'était vachement méchant, se plaignit Hughes, dans son chandail qui lui collait à la peau, mouillé de toute part.

-Mais c'était marrant ! s'exclama Edward, indifférent à la mine piteuse de Maes.

-Ça se fait pas de faire un coup pareil, geignit-il.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Roy. Tu veux peut-être que je t'énumères tout les coups à ton actif que tu nous as fait ?

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchants avec moi ?

-Arrête de geindre, et va te changer. Tu imagines la tête de Monsieur Lecoulte si tu arrives dans sa classe comme ça ?

-Ça aussi, ça pourrait être marrant, s'exalta Ed.

-Parle pour toi, répliqua Breda. Tu as la chance d'être au fond de la salle de cours, et non à l'avant, comme moi et Falman.

Tandis que Breda, Havoc et Hughes débattait sur la question existentielle des professeurs et leurs postillons, Edward prit l'avant du groupe, aux côtés de Roy qui marchait nonchalamment. Ce dernier remarqua vite sa marche qui avait des airs de gambades et le sourire heureux. Roy soupira.

-Galère, grogna-t-il. C'est de la torture de nous infliger un cours d'Anthropologie comme ça, dès le matin.

-On a qu'à faire l'école buissonnière, pour changer, proposa Breda.

-En quoi l'école a un rapport avec les buissons ? demanda sincèrement Edward, s'attirant les moqueries d'Havoc tandis que Breda et Roy riaient à en perdre le souffle.

Jean prit aussitôt le genre de posture que prendrait un parent devant un enfant dont la capacité intellectuelle ne dépasse pas le QI d'un singe stupide.

-Ed, ça veut dire sécher les cours, tu comprends ?

-_Haaaaaaaaaaaa_ ! Mais… C'est défendu, non ?

-Mais c'est qu'il est sagace, celui-là ! se moqua Breda en évitant le coup de pied du blond qui lui était destiné.

-On y va ou pas ? renchérit Havoc.

Sa réponse lui vint lorsque Roy et Hughes se lancèrent dans une course totalement silencieuse vers la sortie de l'Internat, tout en basculant un ou deux étudiants qui marchaient tant bien que mal, des livres pleins les bras. Le reste de la bande les suivirent sans se faire prier, riant aux éclats en sortant par les portes d'une manière beaucoup moins subtile que les précédents.

Ooo

-C'est pour les filles, ce genre de boutiques, soupira Havoc.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit Hughes tout en jetant un œil incertain à une paire de chaussettes en frou-frou rose.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, ironisa Breda qui se contemplait dans un miroir, une besace d'un pourpre voyant sous le bras. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Roy ? Je devrais l'acheter ? Tu trouves pas que ça fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux ?

Hughes s'esclaffa si fort que la vendeuse, sous quelques centimètres de maquillage, lui lança un regard méfiant.

-On a un avant-midi complet de libre et on le passe dans des bazars accros au Prada et Gucci, se découragea Roy.

-C'est très tendance, Gucci ! s'exclama Hughes d'un ton faussement professionnel. Et ça, Jean, renonce-y, cette robe te grossirait.

Havoc replaça nerveusement le vêtement à sa place initiale, pris sur le fait et les joues en feu. Ils n'eurent pas le choix de quitter la boutique par la suite, vu l'œil courroucé que leur envoya la vendeuse depuis le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on pourraiiiit faiiiiiiire ?

-Tu pourrais commencer par cesser de te rendre ridicule, lança Roy en croisant quelques filles qui riaient aux éclats.

-Moi, j'ai faim, tenta Edward.

-Rien d'étonnant, on a même pas cassé la croûte, ce matin, geignit Hughes.

-Je propose un arrêt au Resto !

Jean s'attira ainsi la grande sympathie d'Edward, qui le suivit comme un chien de poche jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un restaurent digne de leur plaire. Roy, lui et Hughes s'assirent à la même table, tandis que les autres s'installèrent un peu plus loin, pour avoir une belle vue sur la serveuse au bar (et le serveur également, tout dépendant).

-Ils sont terribles, soupira Roy en observant avec découragement le comportement de Breda et Hacoc à la table suivante. On dirait de véritables gamins.

-C'est toi qui est trop sérieux, réprimanda Hughes. Tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais pareil. Lorsque tu sortais avec Melissa, par exemple.

-Mélissa ? hoqueta Edward.

-Rien d'important, grogna le brun.

-Et aussi avec Maria, et Jessica, et Lucie, et Jehna, ainsi que Doriane pendant quelques mois, et Annie il y a de cela quelques…

-C'est bon, Maes, j'ai compris !

-Tu as sortit avec toutes ses filles !? s'exclama Ed avec effroi.

-Sans parler des garçons, murmura Hughes d'un ton conspirateur. Tu veux les noms ?

-Maes, ça suffit !

-Ben, Roy, qu'est-ce que t'as ? D'habitude, tu te la pètes quand je te parle de tes conquêtes…

-Lâche-moi la grappe, gronda-t-il. C'est toi qui rapporte toujours ça sur le tapis.

-Le voilà qui sort son habit de paon, susurra Hughes avec un sourire louche. Tu pourrais pas laisser tomber ta fierté une fois de temps en temps ?

-On dirait un vieux couple, se moqua Ed.

-C'est pas faux ça, Maes.

-Tu étais aussi concerné, je te signale.

-Vous recommencez encore, pouffa le blond.

-Tout ça pour dire que t'es franchement plus sérieux, ces temps-ci, ricana Hughes qui repartit à la charge. Y'a une conquête dans le coin ?

Il laissa couler un regard partout dans la pièce tandis que Roy semblait entrer en combustion instantanée.

-Aucun rapport. Je me soucie juste de mes études, renchérit-il, le regard en flammes.

-Depuis quand te soucies-tu de tes notes ?

-C'est important, les études, tenta de défendre Ed

-Bien sûr, riposta Hughes avec plus de douceur.

-Parfaitement ! s'écria Roy tout en prenant le sujet tel une bouée de sauvetage.

-Quand même, ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas encore dans ton point de mire une jolie brune, ou un joli brun, depuis le début de l'année.

-Maes ! Pourquoi tu rapportes toujours le sujet !?

-Pourquoi une jolie brune ? s'intrigua Edward.

-Roy a une préférence pour les brunes, chuchota Maes tout en se protégeant de l'aura destructeur qui émanait de Roy.

-Arrête ! ragea-t-il. Si tu n'as rien de mieux à dire, tais-toi !

-Bien sûr, Royichou !

ooo

Ça finit ici ! Je sais pas quand viendra le prochain, d'ici deux semaine je crois. Je vais essayer en tout cas. Comme je l'ai dit en haut, c'était un peu délire, comme chapitre, même si les plus observateurs pourront voir que ça avance un tout petit peu. Dans le prochain, je vous réserve une… surprise, si on peut dire ça… XD


	14. Chapter 14

Ça a prit du temps. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Entre mon travail la fin de semaine et l'horaire étudiant, j'ai peine à suivre…

La dernière fin de semaine de libre que j'ai eu, (il y a très longtemps XD)…un événement inattendu m'a empêché d'écrire. Pwuuuiii! Le show de Paul McCartney était…wow. Même que j'étais en premier plan, tout près de la scène! (Ed : T'as finit de te la péter? Ça intéresse personne! Silver : Mais-heeeeeu… S'en va d'un air piteux)

Bref! Assez d'excuses! (Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas valables du tout XD) Voici le chapitre 14!

Chapitre 14

ooo

-Je comprend rien, larmoya Havoc, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

-Si tu passais pas ton temps à roupiller pendant les cours, tu arriverais à suivre, réprimanda Falman sévèrement.

-C'est à Roy qui faut dire ça, se plaignit-il en désignant le brun qui, une fois de plus, avait succombé au pouvoir soporifique du cours d'histoire du 18ieme siècle.

Havoc tenta, pourtant sans succès, de le réveiller en lui envoyant à de répétitives intervalles des boules de papier, qui tombèrent tous sur le bureau dans un bruit mât.

-Laissez-le faire, ricana Hughes. Si le prof le surprend, ça va être marrant.

-On serait mieux de le réveiller, s'inquiéta Edward. Monsieur Hakuro va être furieux s'il le voit!

-Laisse, Ed, lança Jean. Tu sais bien qu'il…

-Monsieur Havoc? héla l'enseignant en plissant ses sourcils proéminents. Vous avez un commentaire à ajouter, peut-être?

-Non, Monsieur, dit-il, piteux.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère que vous saurez tenir votre langue à l'avenir, et suivre le cours avec plus d'attention.

Havoc grinça des dents et resta immobile quelques brèves minutes, pour s'assurer que Monsieur Hakuro n'était toujours pas sur son compte.

-C'est toujours moi qui se fait prendre, grogna-t-il.

-Keskispasse? marmonna Roy qui émergeait soudain de son sommeil, sa joue rougie et les yeux à peine ouverts.

La cloche sonna leur libération. L'estomac d'Edward grondait à en faire trembler la terre. Ils se dépêchèrent d'assembler leurs livres pour se réserver de bonnes places à la cafétéria, quand Monsieur Hakuro réclama Havoc. Hughes ricana et lui donna une tape au dos en signe d'encouragement. Ils ne traînèrent pas et partirent tous en ricanant réserver une table à la cafétéria.

Ooo

-Un voyage scolaire?

-Direct à Tokyo! se réjouit Hughes. Génial, hen?

-Le vieux Hakuro m'a demandé de prendre en notes les équipes de voyages, enchaîna Havoc. On part dans deux jours.

-L'Internat a tant de moyens?

-Si, si, le directeur est un riche type bizarre qui rit toujours…

-Si j'avais ta réputation, Maes, je ne me permettrais pas de qualifier les autres de bizarres, lança Roy depuis le coin de la table.

-Et comment on y va? s'informa Edward en retenant son sourire.

-En hélicoptère jusqu'au Mont Everest, et ensuite en Jet privé, minauda le brun.

-Haaaaa booon!? Je n'ai jamais fait d'hélicoptère…

-C'était ironique, crétin des Alpes.

Edward lui balança son document de philosophie par la tête et Roy perdit l'équilibre avec autant de grâce qu'un canard estropié.

-Il va falloir payer, cette fois-ci? demanda Fuery, incertain, la bouche pleine de pain.

-Bien sûr que non, le rassura Hughes en se débattant avec sa pelure d'orange. T'auras qu'à fournir pour les repas et les souvenirs.

-Adieu à toutes mes économies, se plaignit Havoc.

-À quoi ça pourrait te servir, excepté l'achat de revues louches? marmonna Breda.

-Acheter des cadeaux, par exemple…

-T'inquiète, t'as le temps. L'anniversaire de Roy est dans un mois…

-Ha boooooooon!? s'exclama Edward en sautillant sur sa chaise. Et t'auras quel âge?

Roy s'était relevé, repeigné, et tentait de reprendre peu à peu contenance malgré sa chute en catastrophe.

-20 ans, grogna-t-il.

-_Hoooooeeeeeeee_!? s'écria Ed. _Siiiiiiiiii_ vieux!?

Hughes s'esclaffa bruyamment devant la mine renfrognée de Roy qui préféra ne pas répondre.

-Il n'est pas le plus vieux, en fait, dit Havoc. Hughes a 21 ans.

-Quoi? 21 ans?

-Et moi, j'en ai 19.

-19 aussi, ajouta Breda en levant la main.

-Dix-huit, chantonna Fuery.

-21, souffla Falman.

Edward resta muet devant cette brève mise au point. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses amis étaient plus vieux que lui, à ce point…

-Et toi, Ed ?

-Bôah…C'est pas important…

-Dis quand même !

-Ben… 16 ans…

Ce fut au tour des autres d'afficher leur mine surprise.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous tous à l'Internat avec cet âge ? s'informa Edward.

-C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question, répliqua Breda, toujours stupéfait. Tu sais, l'Internat est à un niveau très élevé. C'est pas une école pour les gosses pré-pubères.

Le blond gonfla les joues, offusqué. Il avait beau dire, il en faisait quand même partie de ces gosses pré-pubères…

-Il est plus un gosse s'il est ici, renchérit Havoc en venant à sa rescousse. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas commun. Comment t'as fait pour entrer ici ?

-Bah, j'en sais rien, ils m'ont permis d'y entrer, c'est tout…

-Alerte au génie, bougonna Havoc. Les dirigeants ferment toujours les yeux devant un bulletin de notes en or…

-Je me demande si on finira par trouver quelque chose de normal à propos d'Edward, un jour…

-Tu peux toujours rêver, plaisanta Roy d'un ton conspirateur. Il parle en dormant, vous savez ?

-Ha ouais ? Il dit quoi ?

-Des trucs embarrassants ?

-Des idioties ?

-Est-ce qu'il chante sous la douche ?

-Pas du tout !! s'écria Edward.

-Non, mais l'autre nuit, je l'ai retrouvé endormi sur le plancher.

-Il est somnambule ?

-Est-ce qu'il se parle tout seul ?

-Je l'ai entendu parler à son sandwich, hier.

-Et la semaine dernière, il a crié à cause d'une sauterelle pendant le cours de gym.

-Et même qu'en classe de chimie, il a…

Ledit blond, larmoyant, s'était réfugié au coin de la table pour attirer le moins d'attention possible. « _La hoooooooooonteeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuh_… »

Ooo

-Si j'étais toi, je ferai mes bagages tout de suite, remarqua Roy en sortant de la douche.

-On ne part qu'après-demain, c'est bon, répondit Edward, insouciant.

De plus, maintenant, il avait en tête un problème plus important que le nombre de chaussettes à apporter à Tokyo. Qu'allait-il offrir à Roy pour son anniversaire ? Un livre ? Des vêtements ? Quelque chose de plus personnel ?

-Dis, Roy ?

Le brun délaissa le livre qu'il avait ouvert et s'assit sur le lit, toujours désinvolte. Il le devint un peu moins lorsque Edward vint le rejoindre, l'air étrangement grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tout à coup ? lança Roy qui peinait à cacher son désappointement.

Le blond se rapprocha, toujours imperturbable, fixant son aîné avec un tel sérieux que c'en était déconcertant.

-Dis moi, Roy…commença-t-il tout bas, les yeux brillants. De quoi tu aurais envie ?

Le brun resta raide comme une statue, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités devant cette question aux tournants explicites. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au lit sur lequel ils étaient et rougit presque aussitôt, fait rare si l'on considérait qu'Ed était resté de marbre.

-Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? gronda honteusement Roy en poussant Edward en bas du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes !?

-Aïïïïïïeuuuh, bougonna le blond qui avait douloureusement percuté le plancher. Tu n'as pas envie de rien ?

-Non, et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me le demandes ! répliqua-t-il fermement tout en cachant ses joues à l'aide de son livre.

-Mais c'est bientôt ton aniversaiiiiiiire ! Tu dois bien vouloir quelque chose !

Le déclic se fit. C'est là que Roy réalisa. Il s'interrompit dans ses futures réprimandes et fixa Edward comme s'il était le lapin de Pâques. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, prenant conscience avec honte ce que son esprit pervers avait compris de la proposition.

-Quéceuquiiiiia de siiii drôle !? larmoya Ed en tentant d'éviter le pied de Roy qui l'empêchait de remonter sur le lit.

-Rien du tout, crétin. Fais tes bagages et lâche mon cas.

Edward s'y activa en grommelant. Roy retourna à sa lecture et y dissimula son sourire. Il avait eu chaud, quand même…

Ooo

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour cette histoire de foyer ?

Edward s'interrompit alors qu'il attachait ses souliers de gym et leva le nez vers Havoc.

-Hein ? Quelle histoire ?

-Ben ce truc que tu as parlé, grommela Havoc en détournant la tête. Tu sais, quoi, le fait que ton maître était souvent absent et que tu te retrouvais sans foyer…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclama vivement Edward. Çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Boâh, j'en sais rien.

Étrangement, ce problème-là ne l'inquiétait plus autant, maintenant que les choses s'étaient arrangées et que Roy lui parlait de nouveau.

-Ben, j'avais pensé que…débuta Havoc en rougissant. Si jamais ça devait arriver, je pourrais peut-être… convaincre mes parents de, enfin…

Edward sourit, très touché. Et de voir Havoc se démener aussi maladroitement le fit sourire encore plus.

-Merci Havoc, c'est vraiment sympa.

Le grand blond se détourna brusquement, laissant seulement voir son dos.

-C'est rien. Vite, on va être en retard, grogna-t-il en partant rapidement.

Ooo

-Tu sais ce qu'a Havoc aujourd'hui ?

-J'en sais rien, Ed. Il est différent à d'habitude ?

Hughes s'étira trop vivement et grimaça de douleur lorsqu'un craquement au niveau de ses épaules se fit entendre.

-Bah, il était juste bizarre, tout à l'heure…

-Il est peut-être inquiet pour le voyage, tenta Hughes en s'étirant les jambe avant la course. Il a peur de perdre ses économies, sans doute.

Eward soupira, piteux. Il n'avait pas un seul sous, il devrait vite oublier d'aider Havoc de cette manière, même s'il était résolu à faire quelque chose. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le voir, le conseiller et l'accompagner dans sa solitude lorsque Roy était distant avec lui…

-Il faudrait que je me trouve un boulot, se plaignit soudain Edward.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ! La plupart des dépenses sont payées par l'école, pourquoi s'en faire ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça ! C'est pour aider Havoc ! Et je dois aussi trouver quelque chose pour Roy…

En fait, les choses n'allaient pas être si simples. Ou allait-il trouver un petit boulot, lui qui était sans expérience, et élève à temps plein de surcroît ? En plus, avec ces tendances lunatiques et maladroites, il n'arriverait jamais à se faire engager par qui que ce soit…

Ooo

_Fin un peu sèche… XD Mais bon… (à court d'excuses. Hey mais quoi, j'ai tout pris mes excuses pour en haut du chapitre, je peux pas en inventer d'autres ici, je commence à toucher le fond XD ) _

_Sinon, j'adore vraiment Havoc, je vais lui donner beaucoup d'importance dans cette fic, oui oui ! Réjouis toi Jeaaaaan !!_

_À la prochaine ! (en espérant que « la prochaine » ça ne veut pas dire l'année prochaine, avec tout le temps que je prend pour faire mes chapitres ¬¬)_


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews. Elles me font sourire, vraiment. ^^ Si j'avais plus de temps, je répondrais à tout le monde, mais malheureusement…¬¬ Bref ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! En route pour Tokyo (prévisible comme destination, me direz-vous ? ET ALORS ? XD Si je me serais écouté, leur voyage de classe se serait fait au Machu Picchu dans les belles montagnes du Pérou plutôt qu'au Japon. Entre nous, une chance que j'ai révisé mon choix, je pense être la seule à avoir cette attirance inexplicable envers la vieille cité péruvienne… ¬¬)

Et en plus, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'avais dans mes mains le FullMetal 18 (bah ouais, au Québec ils sortent avec deux mois de retard…T-T) et encore mieux! La date du deuxième anime de FMA a été confirmée le jour de ma fête en avril XD. Quoi demander de mieux? (Ça fait un mois que tu le sais, idiote…. Hey! Et alors? XD Je fais mon « coming out » de joie okay? ¬¬)

Ooo

_-Chapitre 15-_

Ooo

-_Embarquement des passagers pour l'avion 134 dans 30 minutes_.

-134? C'est notre avion celui-là?

-Ouais, je crois…

-Roy, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui…

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ?

Roy soupira en observant d'un œil vitreux un avion particulièrement gigantesque atterrir à travers les immenses vitres de l'aéroport. Ses bagages, ainsi que celles d'Edward, traînaient à ses pieds.

-Roy, tu viens ? s'enquit Edward avec enthousiasme. L'avion va partir sans toi sinon !

Il suivit la troupe sans trop d'entrain. L'aéroport était plein de monde de tout genre, des gamins se coursant entre les files d'attente, des vieilles dames se plaignant contre les bancs trop durs et surtout, beaucoup, beaucoup de touristes.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, ils marchèrent à travers la piste, suivant un guide à l'allure officielle qui les mena à un gigantesque avion, énorme en tout angle. Breda eut, entre temps, une petite indigestion aux biscuits secs, Havoc renversa malencontreusement une veille dame et son chien et dut porter ses bagages jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pardonne, Roy se prit le pied dans une affiche publicitaire encombrante qui lui promit une bosse à la tête pour les deux prochaines semaines et Edward resta embarré dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que Roy et Hughes s'inquiète enfin de son absence.

-On y eeeeeeeeeest ! cria Edward avec entrain, constatant le gigantesque avion qui s'approchait de eux.

-Ne cris pas si fort, marmonna Roy, visiblement de très mauvais poil.

-Les chocs sur la tête, ça te fait pas, commenta Breda.

-Hey, je crois qu'on a perdu Fuery, remarqua Havoc en une panique contrôlée.

-Et merde, j'ai oublié d'apporter mon appareil photo…

-Quelqu'un a vu Kain ?

-Hughes, t'aurais pas oublié une valise par hasard ?

-J'aurais pas du manger de pizza froide ce matin…

-Vous avez vu ? Ils vendent du pop-corn au caramel ! Quelqu'un en veux ?

-_Du calme_ ! grogna enfin Roy, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Quelques personnes aux alentours se retournèrent également vers eux, surpris. Roy gardait sa main droite pressée contre son front, toujours un peu étourdi, et l'air pas du tout, _du tout_, patient.

-On dirait des gamins ! Ça suffit ! On va commencer par trouver le reste de la classe, retrouver le proviseur et embarquer dans l'avion, _calmement_ !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, apeurés.

-Bien, maugréa-t-il avant de partir en sens contraire pour se diriger vers l'embarquement aux passagers.

-Bah dis donc, il a les nerfs aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Havoc à voix basse.

-Tu crois que c'est le coup à la tête ?

-Non-non, répondit Hughes, songeur. Ça lui arrive souvent ce genre de trucs, c'est pas ça qui le frustre. Je dirais plutôt qu'il est stressé.

-Stressé ? répéta Edward. Ha bon ? Pour ses économies ?

-Pourquoi vous rapportez toujours ça sur le tapis ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

-Non mais quand même, faudrait arrêter de…

-Il est p't'être malade, tenta Havoc.

-Bah, qui sait…

Ils suivirent bien malgré eux le troupeau de passagers qui s'avançaient vers les escaliers d'embarquement. L'attente fut longue, particulièrement maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'afficher leur entrain au grand jour, craignant que l'ombre de Roy ne les prenne par surprise.

-Garde moi une place au hublot, Ed, lança doucement Hughes.

-Et une à côté de toi, souffla Havoc en jetant un coup d'œil vers ses souliers.

-Heee ? Pourquoi vous me dites ça à moi ? Vous êtes devant moi !

-C'est évident. Avec ta taille, tu n'auras aucun mal à te faufiler…

-…Parmi les autres passagers…

-…Et nous réserver les meilleures places.

Il s'en fallut de peu pour que la crise éclate, mais heureusement, Breda eut la sagesse de lui enfoncer dans la bouche un paquet complet de biscuits secs, l'empêchant de crier sa tirade.

-Au fait, Ed, t'es au courant des règles de base dans un avion ?

-Règles de base ?

-Si-si ! continua Breda. Tu dois enlever tes souliers, comme quand tu entres dans un dojo.

-Et tu dois aussi te rendre dans la cabine du pilote pour lui adresser tes respects. Toute personne qui vole pour la première fois dans un avion se doit de le faire.

-Sans compter qu'il te faudra rester debout pendant le décollage, question de sécurité.

-Mais… Je croyais qu'il fallait rester assis…

-Tout les autres le font, mais c'est imprudent ! ajouta dramatiquement Hughes. Imagine qu'il y ait un imprévu ?

-Mais c'est horrible ! s'affola Edward. Il faut les prévenir !

-Hélas, ils n'écouteraient pas…

-Tu dois aussi toujours faire la révérence aux hôtesses de l'air.

-Toujours les regarder dans les yeux.

-Ne jamais ciller.

-Tu n'as droit d'aller aux toilettes seulement une fois pendant le voyage.

-Interdiction de manger des arachides.

-Comme tu as les cheveux longs, tu devras les laisser attachés, c'est important.

-Pas de chewing-gum non plus.

-Ne fixe jamais le pilote dans les yeux, regarde plutôt son menton.

-Et surtout…

-Maes, dit doucement Roy, dans leur dos.

Breda et Hughes sursautèrent, tandis qu'Edward gardait ses doigts pressés contre ses tempes dans un ultime effort de retenir tous les conseils.

-Vous êtes vraiment idiots ou quoi ? grogna Roy, les mains sur les hanches. Vous savez très bien qu'il va croire tout ce que vous lui direz, c'est pas malin de lui dire tout ça.

-T'es nul Roy, il aurait vraiment enlevé ses souliers à l'entrée si tu n'étais pas intervenu…

-Justement, j'ai déjà assez de vous pour me rendre ridicule, j'ai pas envie d'avoir un môme naïf sur le dos en plus.

-Attendez, c'était faux tout ça !? s'exclama Ed.

-Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il a compris vite le mioche ! ricana Breda.

-Lâchez-le deux minutes, défendit Havoc alors qu'Edward bouillait littéralement de rage.

-Taisez-vous maintenant et avancez, ordonna Roy.

Ils se turent aussitôt et suivirent la file d'attente, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent enfin. Par chance, ils trouvèrent le proviseur et le reste de la classe à l'intérieur de l'avion et se firent disputer quelque minutes de s'être égarés comme de vulgaires gamins. Une fois la crise passée, ils purent enfin s'asseoir, Hughes au hublot et Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le siège du bord devant la rapidité d'Havoc à prendre le banc aux côtés d'Edward.

-Vous croyez qu'on aura un bel hôtel, une fois rendus là-bas ? se demanda Fuery.

-Faudrait déjà commencer par y être, maugréa Roy.

Havoc se leva pour aller aux toilettes avant le décollage. Edward profita de l'occasion et s'étendit négligemment sur le banc vide d'Havoc et jeta un subtil coup d'œil vers Roy, qui, malheureusement pour lui, remarqua tout de suite ses efforts de paraître beaucoup trop sage qu'il ne l'était.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna Roy.

-R-rien ! répondit aussitôt Edward.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Je te fixe pas, je regardais la fenêtre en arrière…

-Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Rien ! répondit précipitamment Ed. Et _toi_ !? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il baissa le temps, sa main tout près de sa bouche pour couper ses paroles aux autres.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça avant…

-Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être de mauvais poil, morigéna Roy en calant son dos contre le siège.

-Et il y a une raison à cette soudaine mauvaise humeur ?

-Te mêles pas de ça !

-Très biiien ! lança soudain Edward, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse. Je te laisse tranquille, t'es content ?

-Ça me fera des vacances…

Scandalisé, Edward en oublia de fermer sa bouche, les poings en l'air, toujours à demi étendu contre le banc d'Havoc. Totalement indigné de cet affront des plus acerbes, il se retourna rageusement vers le hublot et fit mine de donner à la conversation dérisoire de Hughes une attention démesurée. _Alors là, il dépasse les bornes_…

Toujours dos à Roy, il dut cependant admettre que le sujet auquel Maes donnait tant d'énergie (une certaine théorie qui assurerait que les habitants de Tokyo auraient tous dans leur poche des matraques électriques de secours) n'avait rien pour l'intéresser plus que l'intriguant le comportement de son meilleur ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi désagréable…

Ed ne put s'empêcher de jeter un autre coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, et fut surpris d'y distinguer la silhouette nerveuse de Roy. Il ne cessait de suivre des yeux les hôtesses de l'air et le pilote, qui venait de faire son entrée dans la zone de première classe. Ses regards fuyards lui firent oublier _sur-le-champ_ les paroles blessantes précédentes, et il ne perdit pas une minute de plus dans le cercle de discussion de Hughes, pour s'étendre de tout son long sur le banc toujours vide d'Havoc.

-Qu'est-ce que t'aaas ? demanda-t-il discrètement d'un ton presque larmoyant.

-Je croyais que tu avais lâché mon cas, bougonna Roy en jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux réacteurs de l'avion qui étaient facilement visibles à travers les hublots.

-Dites, il est ou Havoc ? lança soudain Breda.

-Aux toilettes, je crois.

-Ça fait longtemps qu'il y est, non ?

-Il a peut-être la trouille en avion…

L'idée fit bien rire Hughes et Breda, qui ne cessèrent de se moquer pendant de longues minutes interminables. Ce n'est qu'après que le blond remarqua, par _pur_ hasard, que Roy avait le dos aussi renfoncé dans son banc que si l'avion serait en plein décollage. Bien que ce soit un phénomène rare, les neurones d'Edward se connectèrent aussitôt, révélant l'éloquence de la situation. Il délaissa le cercle de Hughes une seconde fois et se rapprocha de Roy, les genoux bien encré dans son propre siège.

-Dis Roy, débuta-t-il très bas, tu as peur en avion, c'est ça ?

Peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, mais il crut vraiment entendre quelque chose se briser en mille morceaux en voyant la mine totalement déconfite de Roy. Si la situation n'aurait pas été sérieuse, il aurait éclaté de rire devant son visage contrarié. Il semblait se produire, dans la tête du brun, une véritable bataille de principes, séparé entre l'idée de tout nier ou encore de révéler qu'il avait la pire frousse de sa vie.

Ce qui évidemment, serait une chose impossible à s'avouer pour quelqu'un ayant autant d'honneur que Roy Mustang.

-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix.

Edward fit la moue, faussement attristé. _Pour une fois_, il voyait clair dans le jeu de Roy et n'allait pas laisser tomber cette découverte.

-J'vais pas le dire aux autres, quand même, chuchota Edward avec toute la compassion et la sincérité dont il était capable. Mais tu sais, Hughes va vite le remarquer si tu restes agrippé comme ça après ton siège…

Roy sembla considérer un instant cette vague proposition d'avoir dans son camp un potentiel allié. Entre temps, ses doigts crispés lâchèrent peu à peu le tissu duveteux du siège d'avion et il remonta légèrement ses épaules pour retrouver un peu de dignité.

-Mais je comprend pas vraiment, en fait, continua Edward d'une voix toujours aussi basse. Au parc d'attraction, tu n'avais pas peur dans les manèges…

-C'est pas pareil, grimaça Roy.

Havoc sortit enfin des toilettes et vint reprendre la place qui lui était de droit, obligeant Edward à revenir sur son propre siège, abandonnant involontairement Roy à son triste sort.

-Des problèmes d'estomac ? s'informa négligemment Ed en jetant de répétitifs coups d'œil au banc du bord et son propriétaire.

-Non, mais j'ai recroisé la dame de l'aéroport, marmonna Havoc. Elle m'a carrément crié dessus parce que je lui ai écrasé un orteil…

-Jean, tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de tourmenter les vieilles dames comme ça, c'est malsain, proposa sagement Hughes.

-Là ou tu en es, c'est presque de l'intimidation. Je ne te croyais pas si vil…

-T'as pas honte ?

-Une pauvre vieille dame sans défense…

-Non mais ça va pas !? Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai fait exprès ?

-Du calme, Jean, tu vas devenir aussi impulsif qu'Ed…

Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment être le clou du spectacle dans ce genre de situation, il était plutôt content que l'attention soit dirigée vers lui et Havoc. Avec un peu de chance, ça permettrait peut-être à Roy de passer inaperçu s'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer avant le décollage…

Ooo

Bon courage Roy… XD Non seulement je dois mettre Edward comme souffre-douleur, mais en plus, il faut que je m'acharne sur Roy maintenant ! À moi la honteuh!

Bon, et pour le prochain chapitre, sincèrement, je ne sais pas, je suis pas mal débordée en ce moment. C'est pourquoi j'arrête ce commentaire de fin de chap. juste ici, parce que je n'ai même pas finit la moitié des 3 rédactions que j'ai à remettre demain matin (il est déjà 20h, quand même, va falloir que j'active…)

Bonne semaine !


End file.
